Love is forever
by Fleur de la Lune
Summary: This is, what the French call l'amour pour l’éternité. But there are always trails to come in the way of a true love. What happens when Cornelia is kidnapped? defenetily C&C, R&R, please! Finally finished!
1. A dream, that can't be spoiled

**Hi, guys! That's me again. So, thanks everybody, who has reviewed my first fic "Calebéo & Corneliette", now I know I'm a good writer. So here goes my next creation, I hope you like it too. I do not own anything, the story has been based mostly on the TV show and there can be little deviations from the actual plot of the books (I haven't read any of 'em), but who cares? So please, enjoy it and don't forget to leave a tone of reviews – I need a perfect reputation! **

_**Love is forever**_

_L'amour pour l'éternité_

_My love is in my eyes,_

_my tears, my smile… I will love you_

_all my life, and if God allows me,_

_when I die, I will love you_

_much stronger…_

Chapter 1: A dream, that can't be spoiled

Two months have passed since the Guardians of the Veil defeated Phobos and gave freedom to the land of Meridian. A lot of changes have happened since that time. Elyon sat on the throne of Meridian, she was a kind and justice ruler and the people of Meridian, who had gone through a lot of sufferings, immediately loved their new queen.

The five girls, who were now guardians, learnt a lot during their struggle. They became more courageous and noble than when they were mere humans, they learnt to control their feelings and emotions as well as their magical powers and got a great experience of surviving in the most dangerous situations.

But there was one more change and it seemed to be the most important one for young rebel leader of Meridian Caleb and the Earth guardian Cornelia. When they first met, happened something that people call 'love from the first glance'. Well, maybe it was not real love at first; they have just taken to each other immediately. But as the battle with evil was developing, their relations were developing too. And now, when everything was over, two loving hearts were finally together. It was total happiness for both of them and none of them asked for more in this world. Their relations were even an idyll for a simple teenage love, it was much more.

When somebody saw Cornelia he could surely say that she was head over the hills in love. All the guys in her grade, who liked the Earth guardian and wanted to go out with her, had to put a cross on all their plans. Yeah, Corny got a boyfriend and nobody had a chance with her now.

The four other guardians were also really happy their two friends finally confessed each other. They didn't need to urge those two any more and make up marvelous plans to put them together. And now all five had a break in their guardian stuff, so the girls could really think about their private life. But when all six were together, Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee still tried to find a suitable reason to escape and leave the two lovers alone "by chance". Yeah, such a beautiful love story was blooming just near them.

Love was in the air when Cornelia and Caleb were together. They started seeing each other more often and had a date every day. They both adored strolling down the street hand in hand totally happy, chatting about something maybe not important, but they saw love in each others eyes. That had such a happy look, that the passers-by in the street were even a little jealous. The old men and ladies, who were having a rest on the benches in a park smiled, when the couple passed them, and remembered their youth and their own first love. How crazy they were and how ready for everything in those times! What could be better than simple happiness? Everything was poetic and romantic, just like in the song:

C'est si bon de partir n'importe où,

Bras dessus, bras dessous

En chantant des chansons.

C'est si bon de se dire des mots doux,

Des petits riens du tout

Mais qui en disent long.

En voyant notre mine ravie

Les passants, dans la rue, nous envient.

C'set si bon de guetter dans ses yeux

Un espoir marveilleux qui me donne le frisson...

**_( I will put the translations in the end of the chap)_**

Say or not, their life was just a song now.

In the evenings the two of them often met and went to the big hill near Heatherfield. Up that hill was a small grove and our lovers liked to walk there together. At those moments, Caleb and Cornelia looked just like young Lysander and Hermia in the forest near Athens from Shakespeare's 'A midsummer night's dream', there was only a lack of magic elves and fairies.

And what could be better than sitting on the highest point of the hill and looking at the stars when all Heatherfield is below? From the hill millions of bright night lights of the town could be seen, but above there, in the skies, millions of stars were shining even brighter. The young rebel leader and Earth guardian couldn't even believe that they had got through all the difficulties and sufferings and were finally together. It all seemed just a dream which will never finish, and they thought there was nothing which could interrupt or spoil that dream…

It was Friday evening when Cornelia decided to visit Elyon, who was now living in Meridian. The blonde really missed her best friend, even though the guardians paid her a visit every weekend. The Earth guardian made up a good reason of her absence for her parents ("Mom, Dad, I'm staying at a sleepover at a friend. Don't wait me to come today") and went through the portal. Caleb accompanied her; he didn't want to separate with his girlfriend even for an evening, furthermore, he also wanted to visit Elyon. The two girls were happy to see each other again and had a great time together. Cornelia even decided to stay with Elyon and spend the night in Meridian. She wanted to suggest Caleb also stay in the castle, but he decided to sleep outdoors in the fresh air, so the lovers said goodbye to each other and kissed for the last time.

It was late evening when Cornelia was in her room preparing for bed. She was wearing a long pink silk medieval- styled dressing gown with long pieces of light cloth hanging from her sleeves, and looked like an angel in it. The guardian sat next to the mirror and made her hair into a spit, tying it with a silk pink ribbon.

The light wind got into the room through the open window and, slightly waving the curtains, brought the aroma of flowers. Cornelia came closer to the window and looked out of it. Beautiful Meridian sceneries and landscapes and the endless blooming garden appeared in front of her eyes. The heavens were bright and millions of stars on the sky recalled the Earth guardian pouring bright starlight on everything. The crescent moon seemed to smile. Everything was peaceful and tender as ever. Cornelia has never seen such a beautiful night.

Cornelia looked at all that night beauty, which stretched in front of her and thought of the one she loved, who was not far away, maybe also thinking about her. She reminded young Rosalind in the Forest of Arden **('As you like it' Shakespeare)**, knowing, that her Orlando was nearby and that nothing could hinder that magnificent dream. She has never felt so calm and safe. Light wind was carefully waving her blonde hair and the flaps of her dressing gown, and her eyes were shining with happiness. She breathed in the sweet aroma of flowers, which were blossoming out right under her window, and her soul was singing with happiness. Cornelia couldn't even believe that the battle was over, that all her fears and sufferings were left far behind her and that there was a mere human happiness ahead. Her dreams seemed to come true and she didn't wish any more, than just stay in this state.

«Isn't that happiness? » she whispered to herself. But it was already late and Cornelia needed to go to bed. So she looked at the picturesque view of the garden and stars on the sky for the last time and left the window. She lay down on her bed smiling and immediately fell in the world of calm and happy dreams…

It was midnight or even later when Cornelia sat on her bed. She didn't know what woke her up, but started to look around. Everything was quiet and dark, only a moonlight beam, which was coming out of the open window, was lying on the floor. Cornelia sighted, thought that all that was just nonsense and tried to fell asleep again. But just as she closed her eyes, she heard strange sounds. They were hardly audible and unclear, so the guardian couldn't understand what it was. The sounds were like going from nowhere.

Cornelia stood up and opened the door. The sounds became a bit louder, but still hard to sort out. The blonde started to go down the stairs, and as she went, the sounds became louder and clearer. Soon she realized that it was music, beautiful music. She didn't know why and where she was going, she was like hypnotized and couldn't think of anything else, but those bewitching sounds.

When she came down to the hall, she wanted to go to Elyon's room and ask if she also heard that music, but all her mind was completely occupied with those fascinating sounds and couldn't do anything she wanted. And she continued going to the sound of music.

Cornelia went out of the castle and the music became even louder. Now it was completely clear, and the sounds were charming. Completely enchanted with the music of the night, the guardian went further to the garden where the music was supposed to be coming from. But that music was not going from anywhere, it was in Cornelia's mind and she couldn't resist. The further she went, the more those invisible powers possessed her.

When she went far enough from the castle, something made her suddenly stop. She was in a beautiful corner of the garden, where flowers were blooming and the bushes were growing all around her, but she didn't see and hear anything except that charming music.

Suddenly, the space around Cornelia gradually started to fill with strange white smoke, which seemed to be coming from nowhere. The clouds of white fog slightly enmeshed Cornelia's legs and started to rise higher.

Cornelia breathed in the toxic smell of the smoke. The music in her head mixed up with strange sensations, her mind dimmed and the guardian fell on earth, fainting…

**So, was it romantic enough? Are you intrigued? Sorry, I won't be able to update very often, so you'll have to suffer a little, sorry for torturing!**

** And now the translations, as I promised. It's 'C'est si bon', Yves Montand**

_It is so good to go not import where,  
Arm above, arm below,  
And sing the songs.  
It is so good to say tender words to each other,   
Small trifles, but which say so much._

Seeing our happy faces, the passers by, in the street, envy us.  
It is so good to watch in her eyes  
A marvelous hope, which gives me a shiver. 


	2. An angel or a beast?

**Hi again, everyone!**

**Terribly, terribly sorry that it took me ages to update! The complete lack of time and tons of everyday routine chores were the reasons. But I finally did it and updated! Yay! So, I know you all are intrigued to discover what happened to Cornelia after she had fainted. So, I won't torture you any more, just enjoy.**

Chapter 2: An angel or a beast?

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss   
I swear I could fly  
'Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel this static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky,   
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times   
We've been through them all,  
You make me rise when I fall…

Nobody knows how long Cornelia was in a fainting fit. When she finally regained, she had a strange unpleasant feeling in her head (this must have been because of the toxic substance she had inhaled). There was no more music sounding in her mind. Cornelia kept lying where she was, trying to remember everything that has happened to her last. It was not an easy task, everything was like in a fog, and somehow recollecting the events, the Earth guardian tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Cornelia finally opened her eyes.

She found herself in a half-dark room, lightened only with a strange light coming from nowhere. There was not a window in the premises, only a few strange-formed candles standing on the floor and on a small table, and the room's walls and ceiling reminded the cave's ones. Cornelia had a feeling she was under the ground. There was not much furniture in the room, just a small table and shelves all around, with different retorts standing on them. Cornelia herself was sitting in a corner on a small heap of straw. Her ankles and wrists were tied strongly with a thick rope, so she couldn't even move.

Cornelia didn't even manage to realize what was going on and get anxious, when she suddenly saw a figure moving towards her. She didn't notice it at first because of the darkness of the room. It was a fat, very ugly, 40-year-old looking woman. She was wearing a long black dress, which covered her feet and a pendant in shape of a seashell was hanging around her neck. The woman kept coming up to the Earth guardian.

«Thank God, finally you've came to your regain consciousness» the woman said to the blonde.

«Don't approach me! What do you need? Let me go immediately, I will scream! » Cornelia shouted paying no attention to the woman's words.

«Scream or not, it's useless. We are far away from anyone alive and nobody will hear you» the woman replied. But she said it not in that grisly tone of a villainess, which Cornelia expected, but calmly and even softly. This surprised the earth guardian.

The woman took a dagger-like knife from the table and started to approach Cornelia. The poor girl was frightened to death. She wanted to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat from fear. Why does that woman want to kill her? What did Cornelia do to her? Cornelia tried to protect herself, but she didn't have her guardian powers, and couldn't even move, and was completely helpless.

The woman came nearer and nearer to the blonde and when she got face to face to her, she cut Cornelia's ropes and stepped a little back.

Cornelia immediately penetrated deeper into the corner breathing deeply and flattened her against the wall. She didn't understand a thing.

She kept sitting like that for some time, waiting the attack from the stranger, but the woman was standing beside her, doing no harm to her and waiting when Cornelia recovers.

«Why did you do that? » Cornelia finally whispered in a weak voice.

«Oh, don't be frightened, » the woman said softly «I only tied your arms and legs in order you not to harm yourself while you was in fainting fit»

The Earth guardian got completely involved. How did she get to that place? What relation does she have to this woman she doesn't know? The only way to find out was the woman herself.

«Who are you? » Cornelia asked after a pause «Why did you bring me here? » She tried to calm down a little, but her heart was still beating extremely fast.

«Trust me Cornelia, I am your friend» the woman said calmly «My name is Ursula. I know everything about you. I brought you here for your own sake. I need to warn you and prevent the trouble»

«The trouble? » Cornelia didn't get what the woman was talking about.

«Yes» Ursula confirmed. «Do you love Caleb? » she suddenly asked.

Cornelia totally didn't expect this question «I… I… Well, yes, but…» she didn't know what to say. «But what link does he have to this matter? » she finally asked.

«I know you are astonished to hear that, dear, » Ursula said seeing Cornelia confused «I need to tell you something. Caleb is not the you think he is»

«What do you mean? » Cornelia asked in a shivering voice. She had a very bad presentiment in her heart.

«I said I know everything» Ursula continued «I know he is your first love and happy now with him. You think he's just the one you've been dreaming for your whole life; he's the Earth and Heaven to you. Handsome, intelligent, courageous… A heroic warrior, who is fighting against the evil to give freedom to his fatherland. The top of perfection, isn't he? But it is _not_ true. »

«What? » the earth guardian didn't believe her ears.

«I know it is hard to believe, but Caleb has been deceiving you all the time» thee woman said in a firm voice «I have known Phobos, he's a real beast, but I say you, Caleb is even worse, much worse! And I know who to compare»

Cornelia was boiling with anger. How could anybody say such things about her beloved! «No! How can you say that! » she shouted in indignation «If you captured me here to tell such awful nonsense, it won't work, 'cause I will never believe you! Release me immediately! »

«I know it's hard to believe» Ursula continued «You think you know everything about him, but it's not like that. Please, listen to me and you'll understand. Caleb just plays with your love and pretends being a hero, he headed the rebellion against Phobos only because he wanted to take the power over Meridian and he still wants it. But Elyon took the place of queen and his plans were spoiled. But he won't give up, he won the trust of the guardians and he needs all your team only for his own interests. I know what I am talking about. This may have terrible consequences and I'm warning you _now_. He knows are an innocent and naïve young girl, he manipulates your feelings and wants to make you do everything he says» the woman concluded convincingly.

«I don't believe you» Cornelia said in quite a confident voice, but a germ of doubt oppressed her heart.

«You need proofs? » Ursula exclaimed «then you'll get them. This evidence will be enough for you to make sure his words of you are his only love are lies» she looked at the Earth guardian screwing up her eyes «Remember Elyon, your _best_ friend? You still consider her your friend, don't you? And after everything what happened after she had found out she was the princess of Meridian? She repudiated you and denied everything you said. She considered you and the girls her enemies, she better believed her evil brother than all of you. She even fought against you when Phobos inspired her with his tales of you were evil… But the old is forgotten now and you are on friendly terms again, right? Then what is she doing there with your only love? »

With those words Ursula extended her arm to the black mirror in a carved frame, which was hanging on the wall of her den, and an image appeared in it immediately.

That struck Cornelia like lightening. What she has just seen nearly broke her heart. The mirror was showing a mild and peaceful corner of Meridian, and there, under a big tree her love, her boyfriend Caleb was sitting next to Elyon; they were kissing gently and passionately. The way he has so much times kissed Cornelia and has told her about his endless love he was now doing that with her best girlfriend. A large pure teardrop fell on the floor and hundreds of others followed it. Her star-like crystal eyes were pouring streams, like fathomless heavens during a downpour. How could Caleb betray her and her love? Cornelia's feelings to him were true, she didn't look at any other guys, she thought she has finally found her happiness; and now… now everything turned out to be just an illusion, which was broken with the sight of that image. How could he? How could he be so unfaithful to her? and with who? with her best friend! And Elyon? The girl, whom Cornelia has known for all her life, with who she could share all her joys, sorrows, her thoughts and feelings, how could she treat her so badly? Or maybe Ursula was right and Elyon has never considered her a friend? And what if Caleb will now deceive Elyon like he, as Ursula says, has been deceiving Cornelia? The poor Earth guardian buried her face in her hands, sobbing with grief. She was so emotionally staggered that she couldn't think if all Ursula's words were true, and even if the vision in the mirror was true or just a relay. And it's not difficult to understand her feelings…

The mirror went out and the terrible image disappeared.

Ursula stooped to the Earth guardian and looked at her with sincere sympathy. «I know how hard it is for you to accept all of this» she said mildly to Cornelia, who couldn't help crying. «But I have to open your eyes now. You have seen everything; Caleb doesn't appreciate your feelings. He is so cunning and sly and will do everything to reach the power. If I haven't warned you, he would have made you suffer even more. Bu there is a way out» she concluded and strange gleam shone I her eyes for just a moment.

«A way out? » Cornelia raised her radiant, wet from tears eyes on the woman.

«Yes, wait here» Ursula ordered and went away in the dark depth of the room. Cornelia stayed sitting in her corner, broken and despaired, and didn't even try to escape.

Ursula soon got back, carrying something in her hands. The woman approached Cornelia, who was still sitting on the floor, and hold out a strange document, which reminded an ancient scroll, to her. The paper was very old; it got dry and yellow with time and even was torn a little in some places. On the paper were written some strange inscriptions in an unknown language and the earth guardian was not able to sort out unusual letters. In another hand Ursula was holding a golden bird's feather.

«Look, this is a very ancient spell, which contains a great power» Ursula said «All you need is just to sign this paper and you will get the power, which will help to fight with the evil. I kept it for your own sake. Take revenge, and you will save meridian. You will get the power, now _you _will be the main guardian. Will have always been wounding you as a guardian, she thinks she can command anyone since she's the guardian's leader. But it's you, who must be the leader; the powers of Earth are the most important. You don't have any friends; you can't believe anyone, except me because I wish you well. Just do what I say and put the end to all your sufferings. Punish the evil, which really deserves it. Only your signature is needed for the justice to be recalled» she went on instilling the blonde.

It was very painful for Cornelia to bear Ursula's words, she felt weak and her mind was occupied only by one thought, but she still realized what she was doing. She still loved Caleb and loved strongly, even in spite of everything she had seen, and didn't want any harm for him.

«Will you do it? » Ursula asked calmly, but her face had an intense expression.

«No, never! » the Earth guardian replied with the mix of hatred and grief.

«You still believe him! » Ursula cried «Then, look on again! » and she pointed at the black mirror, where again appeared the awful image, where Cornelia's only love and her best friend were together. Cornelia couldn't see that, her heart was tearing apart from pain. Large drops kept pouring down her cheeks and she turned her face away from the vision, sobbing bitterly.

Why did it all happen to her? Why did she get to that place, why was she captured by that woman, why did she have to suffer? And only some hours ago Cornelia felt totally happy. Now her happiness turned into a nightmare and everything became ruining.

«I can't see it. It's too painful» the Earth guardian whispered with pain.

Ursula made the image disappear. «I know how painful it is for you. But it's better to find out the bitter truth now then to live in sweet lies and let him ruin your life. You're not the first one and the last one he has deceived» Ursula said softly coming closer to Cornelia. «Many of us, young and naïve girls has swallowed his bait»

Cornelia looked at Ursula, still crying. She was astonished to hear that. She expected the woman to say anything, but not this.

«I know you are surprised to hear that» Ursula said seeing Cornelia's confusion «You think, how that woman can talk about youth when she's so old and ugly? Let me explain you everything» her face got a sad ad nearly suffering expression as if she had remembered something painful «I was an innocent naïve girl about your age when I first met Caleb. He seemed an idea to me, I tell you. I trusted him and he betrayed me, he just used me! I have magical powers and he just used them to make his way to the power. And then, when he didn't need me any more, he found an ancient spell and with its help turned me into what you see now. He threw me away like garbage and broke my heart. And now, so old and ugly, I have to hide away from everything alive. I want vengeance! He will do exactly the same with you, Cornelia. There is nothing saint for him, no love, no friendship, nothing. Believe me or you will have to go through my sufferings»

It was hard for Cornelia to believe Ursula, but her words contained something that manipulated the guardian's mind and feelings. Cornelia tried to resist that mysterious invisible influence on her subconscious but her mind was like in fog and it was hard to realize the whole situation.

«Cornelia, you will prevent all of this just by signing this document» Ursula tried to convince the blonde. «This will wipe away your tears forever, consent to do it»

Cornelia felt a great weakness and inside devastation, but her common sense was still with her. She lowered her head and whispered in a weak, hardly audible voice not looking at Ursula: «No»

The woman was not satisfied with the answer.

«Then I have to tell you all the truth. It's the last way to prevent the trouble. » Ursula said looking at the suffering guardian «I know it will be very painful, but Caleb has never loved you»

«Never, _never_…» this word was resounding in Cornelia's head.

«All he wanted was only your guardian powers» the woman continued in a cold voice «He just wants to use you and then throw away… like he has done with me»

Cornelia could hardly breathe from tears, which couldn't help pouring from her crystal eyes and falling on the floor. «Then everything… » Cornelia whispered in a broken voice.

«Yes! » Ursula understood what the blonde wanted to say. «Everything, which was between you, was not true! Nights under the moon, passionate confessions, oaths of eternal love, everything was lie, lie! »

Every Ursula's word pierced Cornelia's poor heart like a sharp dagger. She was completely broken down. Cornelia buried her face in her arms sobbing even louder. She didn't know and realize anything. She didn't know who to believe. She knew Caleb and still loved him, but… Ursula's words were so convincing and that terrible image in the mirror… Emotions entirely flowed over Cornelia's mind and she lost control over herself. Deep despair was aroused in her heart.

Ursula's face distorted with a malicious smile; that was exactly what she wanted. She turned to Cornelia, still sobbing from pain, and looked at her with great sympathy. «You see how much sufferings you have to go through because of _him_? He is a beast, I told you, and I'm the only one who you can believe. But not everything is lost. Just do what I say, sign this paper, take vengeance of yourself! You, guardians, fight against the evil, and Caleb is that evil, a fiend in angelic disguise. This will save you and the whole Meridian, which he wants to take over. Just do as I say, now! » she ordered in a firm voice and extended the ill-started paper to the blonde.

Cornelia didn't realize anything because of the grief, which enveloped her. All her thoughts, feelings mixed up with the pain in her heart and she couldn't sort out anything. The Earth guardian stood up from the floor and looked first at the scroll and then at Ursula. Large tear drops were still pouring down her cheeks.

«Go on, do it» the woman ordered and practically by force inserted the golden feather in Cornelia's hand.

Cornelia didn't realize what she was doing. Scientists usually call that "the state of affect" in a dry language, but Cornelia's heart was whining. She was thinking only about Caleb. How could he betray her? She still loved him and didn't want to believe Ursula's words, but… She was completely lost and broken by the manipulations with her feelings. Some unknown power seemed to influence her subconscious, and this power was coming from Ursula.

Cornelia took the feather completely not realizing what a big mistake it was. Her shivering hand itself drew up the letters of her signature under the unclear text of the document:

_Cornelia Hale_

Just when the last letter was written, Ursula suddenly burst out in devil laughter and large black octopus tentacles let out from the flap of her dress, instead of legs. She was no human, but a creature of evil, a witch, who now showed her true appearance. Ursula didn't need to hide it anymore; she has already got what she wanted.

Cornelia couldn't realize what was going on and what has she just done, when the letters of her signature on the paper started to glow at first gold and then jet black. Suddenly, vigorous streams of black light flew out from the inscriptions of the document and started to spin around Cornelia like a hurricane. The flows of black wind continued to encircle the Earth guardian, till they enclosed her entire figure.

Suddenly, when the streams of power completely possessed Cornelia's body, a small cloud of white fog or even light broke out from her chest and flew up, higher and higher. It was real Cornelia, her soul, everything which filled her heart and made her a human. The good and the bad powers can't be combined in one person, in one body at the same time. That's why the powers of the spell, which were now turned to evil as Ursula wanted, forced out Cornelia's kind soul.

When the cloud hasn't yet flown too far, Ursula took the sea-shell pendant, which was hanging around her neck and hold it out in the direction of the cloud. Some invisible power attracted Cornelia's soul and it, with a strange sound similar to a cry, flew inside the shell. Now it was captured there forever…

Ursula took the shell and squeezed it in her hands with an ominous grin on her ugly face. «Now you are mine, Cornelia Hale» she whispered with a malicious satisfaction. «Since this moment the Earth guardian will serve the evil» And she again laughed evilly.

And that time, the powers of the spell were enveloping Cornelia more and more. Now, when her body was just a shell and was free for evil powers, the black steams started to penetrate into her heart. The awful transformation began. And Ursula was standing nearby and with an evil smile was watching how that blonde angel, the guardian, who defended the world, was now turning into a cruel beast, docile to her mistress.

As the powers penetrated into Cornelia's heart, her appearance started to change. Her whole figure became taller and found shrill features. Her gentle hands became arid with bony fingers and extremely long nails. The pink silk night gown, which the blonde was wearing, reshaped into long attire, black as ash. Her golden hair became jet black, as the darkest night, it was made into a high hair-do, hidden under a big flat hood of the black attire. The more black light came into her body, the more she changed and became beast-like. One could say she even still stayed beautiful, but that beauty was cold and frightening, horrifying everybody who saw that monster.

Cornelia's face also changed during the transformation. The beautiful gentle lines of her face became shrill and ominous. Her rose-pink lips, which were similar to petals of never-fading spring flowers, now were as bright red as pure blood. That made her whole face frightening and wild. But the most terrible on that face of a monster were the eyes. The eyes, which have always been so beautiful, those deep and ocean blue eyes did not exist any more. Instead, their place took terrible snake eyes. Even the eyes of the cruelest wild beasts weren't so frightening. Those eyes were full of wild hatred to the whole world. They were ready to destroy everything, which came out in that monster's way. A Wiseman said that eyes are the mirror of the soul. But the creature, the Earth guardian turned into, had no soul. Just power, evil power, which could cause death and destruction, and nothing more inside. Only one glance full of hatred and malice could probably turn people into stone statues, like Medusa Gorgon from ancient Greek mythology.

Her voice from tender silver turned to the most evil one and completely unfamiliar. Nobody could recognize Cornelia in this beast now, because there was nothing human left. Cornelia's true soul was captured by Ursula and her body became the vessel for a great power, unfortunately evil.

When this awful transformation was finished and all the power without rest was absorbed into the guardian's body, a monstrous creature ready to kill and destroy appeared in front of Ursula. She raised her wild eyes on her mistress and said in the most malicious voice «I'm ready to revenge! »…

**Yes, really emotional and thrilling, isn't it? Hey, I bet you didn't expect such a turn of the plot, but I did it. Hope you liked the chapter. I'll definitely write more soon, but you know I tend to update slowly. Anyways, please leave a review for me; I need your opinions about it. Thanks in advance!**

**By the way, how do you like the lyrics?**


	3. Hope, faith and love

**Hi, guys! Thanks for your reviews; it's such a great feeling to be popular! And by the way, some notes for the previous chapter. If you think this will be a Caleb/Elyon, you're totally wrong! You see, Ursula is not only an evil witch, but also a good psychologist, she knows how to manipulate people and make them do what she wants. She found the vulnerable place in Cornelia's soul (it was her love to Caleb) and manipulated her, morally broke her down by telling lies about Caleb and showing false images. Caleb is absolutely innocent. This story is called "Love is forever" and this is to prove what a great couple Corny and Caleb are! I'm not going to spoil this pairing! So, if you're C/C lovers, go on and keep reading. Enjoy! Please review, no flames!**

_**And sorry it again took me ages to update. **_

Chapter 3: Hope, faith and love…

It was Saturday morning. Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee needn't worry not only about their guardian stuff, but also about school that day, so they all gathered at "Silver dragon" to chat and spend the time.

«Hey, by the way, where's Cornelia? » Hay Lin asked when the girls sat at the table.

«She's in meridian» Will replied «She decided to visit Elyon yesterday and stayed there for night»

«Oh, then that's nothing to worry about» the Air guardian calmed down. «She will be safe in the castle and Elyon will take care of her while she's in Meridian»

«Yeah» Irma added «By the way, Caleb's there too. And Romeo will always guard his Juliet»

All the four sighted romantically when they spoke about the love story between their two friends.

«Oh, that's so great they're finally going out! » Taranee sighted «It seems that they have loved each other even since they first met»

«You say» the Water guardian waved her hand «Those two are just made for each other! »

«Bien sûr» **(Of course **_French_**) (This is probably the only word she knows in French) **Will said «They're so happy they have finally confessed in their feelings»

«Yeah, not without our little help» Hay Lin winked.

All the girls exchanged cunning glances as they remembered how they were urging Caleb and Corny all the time two months ago, how they made up different tricks to put those two together and their efforts weren't a waste.

«Hay Lin, table № 14! » Mrs. Lin cried from the kitchen and her granddaughter stood up from the table.

«I'll be in a minute» she said to her friends and went away to bring the order.

«So, I'm glad that this all is over» the Fire guardian said after a pause.

«What do you mean? » Will asked.

«I mean all the Meridian stuff» Taranee explained «Of course it's great, really great to be guardians, but we really need a break. We have fulfilled our mission and now we have at least more time for our private life»

«You mean Nigel, don't you? » Irma giggled.

«Well…» Taranee blushed immediately.

«Hey» Irma said to Will silently «I just wonder if we are still guardians? I mean we have fought all the evil in Meridian and haven't used our powers since we defeated Phobos»

«Shh, we can be heard» Will put her finger on her lips «Of course we _are_ guardians, we still have the powers of the Heart of the Kandrakar and all of that… » she touched the crystal hanging around her neck. «Oh goodness, you just think - we haven't transformed even once in two whole months…»

And it was really unusual for the girls, who had to live a double life: life of mere Heatherfield girls and life of the Guardians of the Veil, which was much more difficult. For those, who have always had to hide their second "me", a life without portals, magic powers, monsters and hardships to go through was more than unaccustomed.

«Yeah, but this doesn't prevent Blunk from stick out on the kitchen and destroy our supplies» Hay Lin smiled as she went back to the table and sat.

The girls laughed. They got used to the fact that the little green creature will eternally hang around with them in peace time as well as in time of fighting with evil.

«Hey, there goes Caleb» Irma said looking at Caleb, who has just entered. «And he seems to have bad news»

Caleb was really very worried. He looked around the restaurant and when he found the girls with his eyes he rushed to their table.

«Thank goodness I found you here» he said to them breathing deeply as he stopped. «I am completely despaired»

All the girls immediately became nervous. Caleb was a man of strong character, a warrior who can't hit in panic, and even if he was in a state like that, a real terrible catastrophe had happened.

«What happened? » Will asked in total panic «Say it, don't torture us! » Everybody was intense.

Caleb explored the room quickly with his eyes and seeing a lot of people around said: «Come, we need to talk alone. »

The four guardians stood up and obediently followed Caleb to the cellar under Mrs. Lin's kitchen. Hay Lin called this place their "secret headquarters", because in that cellar all the guardians usually gathered to prepare a new plan of fighting with Phobos and his army.

«Oh my gosh, I've never seen Caleb in such a state» Irma whispered to Taranee as they walked «Something really, really serious has happened»

Soon the company was already in their secret place. Mrs. Lin also came there with the guys 'cause she understood something was going wrong. Blunk also got there and was very worried as he saw the nervous faces of the girls.

«What happened at last?! » Hay Lin cried impatiently when the door was closed.

Caleb knew it was very painful for him to speak about that and it was difficult to pull out those words but he put all his will together and eventually said:

«Cornelia has disappeared»

«What?! » the four girls and the old lady gasped in unison. They all were shocked. Now all of them understood why Caleb was in despair. The fair Earth guardian was one of the most precious treasures he possessed and there was nothing worse for him than when something happened with his only love.

«But… but h-how could it be? » Will pronounced stammering.

«Yesterday Cornelia went to Meridian to visit Elyon» Caleb started to tell everything in detail in a broken voice. «She stayed for night in the castle and I left her there sure that she would be safe. I was sleeping on a hill as usual as I suddenly woke up from a bad presentiment. It was late night but I felt pain in my heart and went to check the castle. I knew that something terrible had happened, happened with Cornelia… I always trust my feelings and they never let me down» the girls were breathing deeply and were getting more and more anxious while Caleb was speaking «As I was getting closer to the castle and going up the stairs, the feeling became stronger and stronger» the warrior continued experiencing all that again in his heart «When I entered Cornelia's room, I nearly cried from grief. Her bed was empty and she was not anywhere. I never had such a feeling before, like someone was tearing my heart in pieces. I immediately informed Elyon, she also didn't know anything about the disappearance. The whole kingdom was on foot and everybody was searching for Corny. I ran to the garden, my heart was prompting me there was a clue. I got deeper and deeper in the garden and then I noticed slightly hanging on a flower bush…» Caleb lowered his head «…my heart was bleeding…» was the last he could say. It was difficult to go on and Caleb fell silent. The guardians prepared to hear the worst.

«This is all what was left from her» he finally said and showed the girls a long pink ribbon. It was Cornelia's.

«I don't know where she is and how she's now. I don't even know if she is still alive. I can't live without her! » Caleb whispered bitterly and pure tears could be visible in his eyes. This was the first time ever the warrior, hardened in battles was crying.

Love can make people happy, but it also makes them suffer when something happens to you your loved one. Caleb was ready to sacrifice everything, even his own life, just to return Cornelia.

«And there is no more trace of her? » Irma asked Caleb still hoping they could do something to help. The girls' hearts were tearing apart when they thought what could have happened to their best friend.

Caleb shook his head. «There was no blood, no trace of violence, but she disappeared so mysteriously… My heart feels she is in trouble. She must have been kidnapped»

Hay Lin turned to her grandmother. The old lady was their last hope. «Grandma, what should we do now? There must be something to help! » the Air guardian exclaimed anxiously.

«I think there is one way» Yan Lin said. She went away for a moment, leaving the guys wondering what it could be, and then returned with a very thick book in leather binding in her hands.

«This is a very ancient book, » she said «"The book of magic". It is passed by magicians from generation to generation and contains the answers to all questions. But it can be used only in extreme situations. It haven't been used for many years and I don't know if this will work now» the old woman shook her head brushing off a thick layer of dust from the spell book and putting it on a high table.

«It is an extreme situation, nothing worse could ever happen, Mrs. Lin! We have to try! » Taranee exclaimed, expressing all the importance of the matter.

«Give me the crystal, Will» Mrs. Lin turned to the young guardian. Will obediently took off the Heart of the Kandrakar and passed it to the woman.

Yan Lin tied Cornelia's ribbon around the crystal and put it on the top of book. Caleb held his breathe. He still remained hoping there was a way out.

All the girls watched Mrs. Lin's actions silently and even Blunk had a smart look.

After placing the Heart on the cover of the magic book Mrs. Lin started to pronounce something in a strange language, using all the force of her mind. Perhaps this was a magic spell.

She hardly could finish the spell, when the Heart of the Kandrakar rose in the air just above the book and started to twirl poring bright light all around the room. Because of its power the book opened itself and the pages started to turn themselves with rustle. The girls and Caleb watched all of this tensely. They still believed strongly that this will help to find Cornelia.

Suddenly the pages stopped turning. The Heart of the Kandrakar with the ribbon tied around it also stopped twirling and fell on the opened page.

The old lady come closer to the book and looked quickly at what was written on the opened page. The gang also came closer, though they couldn't understand the strange inscriptions. Only Blunk stayed on his place. He found everything, what was happening amusing, but didn't trust all those magical things and preferred watching from aside.

«What? » Mrs. Lin suddenly gasped when she saw the first line on the page. «Ursula? »

«Ursula? » everybody repeated.

«But Mrs. Lin, who is she? » Will asked as she didn't understand why the old lady was so astonished.

«She's a witch, an evil witch» Mrs. Lin replied «I have already known about her before, but I just can't understand what relation she has to the matter with Cornelia »

«Mrs. Lin, please, tell us everything you know. This is the only chance we can find out anything about Corny» the Fire guardian begged.

Mrs. Lin started «Ursula and Phobos have known each other even before Phobos became the ruler of Meridian. They both wanted to take reign over meridian and did everything to bring it about. They wanted only power but for the cruel beasts they are everything was too little. They wanted to rule the world, but Phobos didn't want to share his power with anybody. So he just used Ursula's witch powers and deceived her. He sat on the throne of Meridian and Ursula stayed with nothing»

«Hm, and I thought they had a love affair» Irma hemmed.

«Irma! » everybody glared at her with dissatisfaction.

«We're talking about serious things here, actually! » Caleb nearly showed. He got really mad.

«Sorry guys» Irma sighted guiltily. She knew it was not a time for witting «My nerves let me down»

«Grandma, please continue! » Hay Lin turned to her grandmother.

«Ursula nursed a secret malice against Phobos and hid somewhere, perhaps in Meridian, but nobody knows exactly. That's all I know about her so far. Nobody has heard about her for a very long time » the old lady finished.

«But there has to be something in the book» Taranee supposed «There must be some information about Ursula that will help us to find Cornelia»

«Yeah, not without purpose the Heart of Kandrakar stopped on this page» Will added.

Mrs. Lin looked inside the book and started to scan the inscriptions quickly. The five guys exchanged tensed glances but still with hope in their eyes.

«It is said here that Ursula didn't leave her plans abut power» Mrs. Lin said as she was looking through the lines «She tried to do everything to take over meridian and one day found an ancient spell. It is a very mighty spell of the ancestors; it contains a great power which can be turned both to good or evil. But Ursula can't use the powers herself, she is too evil and has no heart. To get the possession it the power can only be transferred to a pure and innocent soul. That is it! » the old woman suddenly cried.

«A pure and loving… It's Cornelia! » Irma gasped as she understood everything instantly.

«Now I understand everything! » Taranee exclaimed «Ursula wants our poor Cornelia as an enticement! She captured her yesterday in her secret shelter and now is torturing her and making her accept the power! »

When Caleb heard this, his blood boiled in his veins and in his heart. How could anyone do harm to his holy angel?

«Yes, you must hurry» Yan Lin said worriedly «If the evil power possesses Cornelia, she will turn into a monster, a slave of death and destruction and the implement of evil in Ursula's hands»

Everybody gasped and became silent.

«But, grandma, what if Ursula has already managed to turn Corny into a monster? » Hay Lin cried. «Will there be any hope then? »

The girls felt stitch in their hearts. They never thought that the situation might be interminable.

«It will be very hard to return her then» the old lady replied. «But, » she added «true love conquers all» and everyone looked at Caleb.

«Hurry now, every minute is precious» Mrs. Lin hurried the girls.

«Mrs. Lin, but how will we find Ursula's shelter even if the book doesn't know where it exactly is? » Will noticed and everybody stopped.

«The Heart of the Kandrakar… » Yan Lin passes the crystal to Will and the leader of the guardians immediately put it around her neck «…and the powers of love…» the old woman looked at Caleb «…will help you».

«Mrs. Lin, we will manage, we don't have a right for a mistake » the rebel leader stepped ahead «I will do everything possible and impossible to save Cornelia. I've never been so confident. I say, we _will_ win this battle at any cost! »

And the four girls saw bright gleam in his eyes; the gleam, which proved that Caleb was ready even to die, but to extort the one he loved from Ursula's paws and punish the evil.

«Come on, guys, we will return Corny» Irma said and all the five made for the exit. Blunk also followed them.

«No, Blunk, you will stay» Mrs. Lin wanted to stop the creature.

«Mrs. Lin, let him go with us» Will asked the old woman «He'll prove useful to us as a bloodhound. This is dangerous but we must use every chance»

«Yes, you are right» Yan Lin agreed «Now go and be careful. It is a very dangerous mission»

«Don't worry for us, Mrs. Lin. We will return Cornelia or won't return at all » Caleb said.

The girls bided fairwell to the kind old woman and went towards the exit.

«Save yourself» Mrs. Lin whispered after them and the guys and Blunk left the cellar.

**Hey, sorry once more it took me ages to update, I unfortunately can't promise I'll update sooner, but please, please, please leave me a little nice review and no flames! Thanks!**


	4. Listen to your heart

**Hi again, everyone! Thanks to my loyal reviewers, my reputation wholly depends on you!**

**So, I see you got intrigued with the story! I hope this chap won't upset you! And again sorry a million times it takes me so long to update! I have so much to do around here and I've been running around like lunatic, so I hope you'll forgive me this. **

**Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to leave a little nice review for me, no flames!**

Chapter 4: Listen to your heart

A portal opened somewhere in a quiet lonely place in Meridian and the four guardians, Caleb and Blunk appeared from it. Just when the last of them stepped out of the portal, it closed immediately.

«And what do we need to do now? » Taranee glanced at the girls inquiringly.

«Grandma said that the Heart of the Kandrakar will help us to find Ursula's shelter» Hay Lin remembered touching her chin «Will, we have to try»

The red-haired guardian looked at the girls, then took the crystal gently in her hands and closed her eyes. «Please, show us the way to Ursula» she whispered to the Heart.

Right in that moment the Heart started to glow and a large aqua-marine coloured portal opened in front of them. Everybody stood not quiet sure what to do and staring at the portal.

«I guess we need to go there» Irma said looking round the girls unconfidently.

Caleb nodded to the others and first stepped into the opening abyss. He wasn't afraid of anything and nothing could stop him now, when he needed to save Cornelia, _his_ Cornelia. The other girls were not so self-assured but they wanted more than anything to save the Earth guardian, so they, after exchanging nervous glances for the last time, sighted and also disappeared in the portal. Blunk was not courageous ten, but changing between staying completely alone in Meridian or following his friends who needed his help he chose the second and eventually jumped into the portal, which closed immediately after.

A few seconds later the same aqua-marine portal opened in an unfamiliar place and the whole gang went out of it. **(I'm sick of saying that the portal again closed immediately after). **The place they got into was a kind of forest with trees and bushes growing all around. And again there was not a soul there.

«What is this place? » Hay Lin wondered looking around «Is it Meridian? »

«I don't know, I've never been here before » Caleb replied exploring the surroundings with his eyes.

Suddenly, the Heart started to glow again. It rose up in the air and stretched the thread it was hanging on, like it wanted to lead the girls somewhere.

«Hey, look! It wants to show us something » the fire guardian exclaimed pointing at the crystal.

«Let's follow it» Will suggested and went where the crystal was leading her. The rest of the guys followed her. They have been marching through the forest for several minutes and already started to doubt that that way was right, when they suddenly ran into some giant trees, which were obstructing the aisle with their branches. Caleb moved the branches apart and the guys saw they were at the edge of the forest.

Right ahead there was a flat low place which reminded a desert. There was completely no vegetation, only dry soil as during a drought, sand and big and small stones and pieces of rock lying around. Like everything died out in that place.

The guardians exchanged glances and went out to the open space. The girls expected that the Heart of the Kandrakar would give some more promptings, but the crystal went out and hung on the thread again. Will took it in her hands and started to shake it slightly but this didn't help – the Heart wasn't glowing anymore and didn't give any more help.

«Oh, great! » Irma said caustically and slapped her forehead «I guess the help of the Heart of the Kandrakar is over here. Now it's time for the powers of love. Caleb, do you feel anything? Do you know where Cornelia might be? » the Water guardian said loudly turning to the rebel leader.

«My heart's beating fast, I feel her» the warrior whispered mostly to himself than to the girls «I know she's somewhere nearby and she is suffering. We must find her _now_»

«But how will we find out where she exactly is? » Hay Lin looked at everybody with her eyes wide opened «There's no Ursula's secret den here, maybe we did something wrong? »

«Guys, I think I know what to do» apparently, Taranee got an idea «We have a bloodhound, remember? Maybe Blunk will be able to smell the presence of Cornelia or Ursula or anything? » she supposed. Blunk, who was just loitering around stopped and looked at Taranee stupidly when she pronounced his name.

«Yeah, that's the way» Irma snapped her fingers in delight.

Will untied Cornelia's ribbon of the Heart of the Kandrakar and gave it to Blunk to sniff. «Search around and inform us when you find something like this» she said to the creature.

Blunk nodded, smelled the ribbon and went on his researches. The girls and Caleb sat on some big stones lying on the ground and waited as they couldn't do anything else. The guardians were all very anxious; it was their last clue and their last hope to find Cornelia.

Caleb was worried most of all. He didn't really believe that Blunk could save the whole matter and regretted that it depended on the little green monster. No, Caleb didn't treat Blunk badly, Blunk was his companion and even a friend, but in this question of life and death concerning his beloved Caleb couldn't trust anyone. «Of course Blunk is a good guy and my friend, but, cards on the table, he's stupid» the youth thought nervously «How could the girls entrust such a serious matter to him? »

The minutes of expectation became absolutely intolerable when the group suddenly heard Blunk's strange exclamations, which must have meant joy.

Everybody turned around and saw Blunk with a totally happy mug pointing at a strange construction of stones. It looked like an extremely tiny cave the entrance of which was obstructed with a large rock.

«You guys, check it out! » Taranee exclaimed with joy and all the five of them immediately darted off and rushed to that place.

«No way, you mean that this squalor is Ursula's secret "headquarters"? » Hay Lin exclaimed when they drew nearer to the construction.

«Blunk, are you sure? » Irma widened her eyes «What can you smell from inside this… uh, _this_? »

«No mud» Blunk said in response with obvious disappointment pointing at the big stone.

This innocent phrase was the last straw. Will's patience was over. «Who cares about your stupid mud, Blunk???!!! Can you smell any people there? » she yelled at the creature.

«Two people» Blunk pronounced and his chin started to shake. The poor monster was going to cry from offence; why was he shouted at so unfairly?

«These must be Cornelia and Ursula! » Caleb gasped.

The girls put their hands on their hips and looked at Will. The guardian leader felt guilty. «Sorry, Blunk, I didn't want to offend you» she said to the green creature, who has already forgotten about his offences after Will's apologies. «I'm so nervous about the whole thing. But if we have this clue now we have to act. The question is how will we get inside? » she got closer to the matter.

«Yeah, it won't be easy to move that "stony"» Hay Lin said «If only Cornelia was here! With her powers she would do that in no time»

But it was useless to wish, neither of them had Earth powers and the guys had to think up something else.

Caleb tried to move the stone himself, but of course it didn't work. The rock was so large that even all Caleb's force was not enough to move it even a centimeter away. After a few failing attempts he looked at the girls with faith recovering his breathe.

«Maybe the Heart of the Kandrakar can do anything with it? » Will supposed and took the crystal in her hands. The guardian closed her eyes and strained all her mental force. Even a few sweat drops became visible on her forehead. A bright beam of pink light came from the glowing Heart and captured the entire shape of the stone. Will put more and more effort and the stone even seemed to move aside a millimeter.

«Let's help her» Taranee nodded to the girls and the rest of the guardians used their powers. Irma was sending powerful water streams to the rock, Taranee surrounded it with fire and Hay Lin used strong wind gusts. Caleb and Blunk were standing nearby and watching the whole spectacle as they had no magical powers and couldn't help.

With the few seconds of all of the elemental powers (well, except earth, of course) operating in combination, the stone started to move more and more and eventually formed a big enough aisle. The girls stopped their powers and everybody sighted with happy relief.

«Come on» Caleb said and without fear stepped into the cave. The rest of the girls followed him. Blunk has already taken courage to accompany his friends, but Will stopped him.

«No Blunk, you'll stay, that's too dangerous and we have to fulfill this mission by ourselves» she said confidently. Blunk made a dissatisfied face. «No» the red-haired girl said firmly «Just go and wait us there» she pointed at the edge of the forest where the last trees with their obstructing branches were growing «And don't go anywhere, just sit and wait for us to return» she added and disappeared behind the entrance stone. Blunk wasn't actually delighted with the idea, but he had no choice but to obey.

By that time all the five have got into the cave. Weirdly, it looked much bigger from inside than that tiny construction which they saw in the outside. Just after all of them went inside, they heard a loud crash noise – the large entrance stone shut by itself and blocked the exit (or the entrance, that doesn't make a difference).

Everybody gasped and Irma started panicking again. «Oh, no! That's a trap! We're immured here! That's the end! » she cried.

The other girls were also frightened with that event but all looked at Caleb at as a leader. Have I already mentioned that nothing could stop Caleb from saving his beloved? He gave the girls a there-is-no-way-back glance and went ahead. The three guardians gave Irma a shut-up glance and the whole company continued their way.

«I just don't get how he can stay so calm when we can simply be murdered at every step here! » Irma whispered nervously to Hay Lin as she was walking slowly, looking around with fear.

«Come on, girl, he's a rebel, a warrior saving his only love» the Air guardian whispered back «Hitting in panic is not his lifestyle»

But after just a few steps along the cave the guys practically ran into its opposite wall. It was a dead end. Everybody stopped not completely being aware of what it could mean.

«Oh no, apparently it's a trap! » Taranee whispered trying to realize if it was true. «The cave can't be so small»

«Hey, guys, watch out, there's a hole in the floor! » Will warned her friends pointing at rather a big opening in the stone cave floor in which she nearly fell.

Hay Lin stood on her knees and looked down the hole. «Hey, I can see steps down there! » she informed the others.

«That must be where Ursula's real refuge is! » Will slapped her forehead «Of course, it must be under the ground so nobody could find it! »

«Maybe it's better not to go their? » Irma supposed shyly «What if it's another trap? »

«What are we waiting for? » Caleb exclaimed impatiently «No time just standing around and talking, every minute is precious. Come on, my heart feels we're on a right way» and he started to descend.

«Hey, wait for us! » the guardians cried and rushed into the whole to catch him up.

Caleb kept going down the long large stairway and the guardians were flying down beside him – they didn't trust the steps, which were stone, but had cracks on them and look ancient, rater decrepit and unsafe.

When our heroes finally got to bottom of the stairway they saw a large wide tunnel straight in front of them. They guys exchanged glances for the last time and continued their way to the solution of this dark and grisly mystery.

It was very dark inside that scary tunnel, so Will was leading her team, holding out the Heart of the Kandrakar, which was pouring pale pink light on the surroundings. The atmosphere was completely sinister, there was not a sound, not a movement, only guys' shadows appeared and disappeared on the dusty stone walls of the tunnel. Nobody knew what was waiting for them in the end of this scary and dangerous journey, but there was no way back…

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

That time deeper in her shelter Ursula was sitting, prepared to any circumstances, and looking in her dark crystal ball. The magic ball was showing the five guardians and Caleb walking along the underground tunnel and the witch was watching the vision with an evil grin on her ugly face.

«Everything is going even better than I planned» she was pondering aloud in a low whisper and hold out her hands over the crystal ball **(you know, like the fortune-tellers usually do)**. «Our noble guardians and the famous rebel leader are on their way to save their little friend. I'll cope with them in no time and take over the Heart of the Kandrakar. My power and the power of the spell, which is also now mine is enough to go with a battle against Meridian and defeat that insignificant girl, the queen. But with the Heart in addition, there will be no doubt of my victory. Finally, after so many years, I will rule Meridian and… why not? I will rule the Earth too. The whole world will be mine! » and Ursula burst out in insane laughter, anticipating with pleasure the sweetness of the reign of eternal evil.

But soon she was back t reality again and there was one little problem the witch had to solve.

«We need to give our little friends a warm welcome! » Ursula said to herself ominously and turned to the monster, who was Cornelia only few hours ago (I will call her Cornelia-beast). That inhuman creature was sitting on a stone chair and piercing the space with her wild eyes.

«Strangers are going here» Ursula said to her.

Beast-Cornelia stood up and obediently looked at her mistress. «What must I do? » she asked in her new malicious hissing voice and the tip on her snake tongue was visible.

«Just kill them all» ordered Ursula and a sinister grin distorted her ugly lips.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _**

Nobody knows how long the guys were walking, but the long wide tunnel started to seem endless. The guardians got rather exhausted and were extremely worried if it was a trap and if they could ever find Cornelia in that dark underground kingdom, and just when they started to lose hope, they suddenly reached a bifurcation.

The guys saw three narrower tunnels just I front of them. The way to Ursula's den was a real labyrinth. Nobody knew which tunnel was the right one and there was nothing which could tell them. The girls shared worried and confused glances. But Caleb was anxious most of all. He was willing to find Cornelia more than anything. He was brought up without mother and the Earth guardian became his most relative person. He just couldn't let that witch Ursula do any harm to her. He couldn't give up. He couldn't make such a small thing like those tunnels prevent him. Caleb compressed tighter Cornelia's pink ribbon, which he had tied to the handle of his sword. It was his omen of victory.

«So, how are we going to find out where to go? » Irma asked shyly.

Will stepped forward unconfidently and held out the Heart of the Kandrakar. «That's our only chance to know» she said touched the crystal. «Heart, direct us to the right way» she asked with all her soul, and the Heart started to glow in response. After a second it let out a bright beam of light and directed it to the tunnel, which was on the right side.

«This is supposed to be the right way» Will summed up looking back at the girls. «Nobody knows where it leads and it even might be at rap…» she supposed quietly with shivering lips.

«We have to save her, we have no choice» Caleb interrupted the leader of the guardians and looked at her with a begging glance.

Will knitted her brows «Come! » she commanded confidently.

And the group carried on with their way. Will again took the leadership, lighting the dark walls of the indicated tunnel with the Heart's radiance and the rest of the team went right after her.

This tunnel was even worse then the wide one. It was way much narrower and even darker and was very winding. Unexpected bends of the way seemed to want to tangle the guys and it was very difficult not to get lost and involved in this labyrinth.

«Is this tunnel ever going to end? » Hay Lin started to complain. But just behind the nearest turn the tunnel ended. The guys again went out to the wide underground road and behind them were again several tunnels left.

The guardians and Caleb hurried to leave the tunnel, but Taranee, who was going the last, lingered a little at the exit. She lit a small flame with her finger and engraved in the stone of the wall a circle with a little triangle in it – her symbol of the Fire guardian. Taranee knew it would be very hard to find a way out from Ursula's underground refuge on their way back and this was a sign to help them. It would help them to indicate the right tunnel and lead them out, like Ariadna's thread helped Theseus to get out of Minotaur's labyrinth **(ancient Greek mythology)**.

Nobody else noticed Taranee's action.

«Taranee, hurry up! We're very short of time! » the Fire guardian heard Will calling her.

«I'm coming! » Taranee cried back and hurried to catch up the guys.

They have been walking for a few seconds more and when they turned the nearest corner they ran into a huge iron door. That meant the end of their long journey. The thought of that they were going to meet that cruel witch face to face made their blood cold.

«That is it, Ursula's final refuge» Caleb whispered to the girls. Only a few steps and that iron door were separating him from saving his Cornelia, from avenging her. His heart was in mourning when he though of what could that inhuman creature, hungry for power, do with his girlfriend, but rebellious spirit didn't abandon him for a second.

Will put her open palm on the cold iron surface. The rest of the guardians shared nervous glances. The Heart of the Kandrakar, which was hanging around Will's neck, again started to glimmer and a slight flow of pink light wrapped up her right shoulder. The stream of light went down her arm to her elbow and then to her wrist. When it reached her palm it filtered through her fingers to the metal of the door. But when the light only toughed it for a second, there was a loud grating and the stove-door started to go up like on its own accord. It was weird, like the door went up on purpose, like somebody behind it was waiting for them.

When the stove-door rose high enough, there was rather a big open arc formed in the wall. All the five took deep breath and stepped inside.

They were in quite a large room, which mostly reminded a cave – its walls were of stone and earth and a high dome-like ceiling reminded the vault of a cave. Although the premises didn't have any windows, it was rather bright, only the background part of it was shrouded in darkness. There was no furniture, with the exception of a large cube stand on the left. On the top of that stand was a large glass box located and inside it (the box was transparent) was standing a small unrolled scroll, which looked very ancient with something written on it. But the guys didn't really pay attention to it.

When the guardians and Caleb walked inside that strange shelter, the heavy door fell down by itself behind them with a loud muffled sound. The guys turned back and gasped. Now they were locked in that underground room and there was really no way back.

But before they managed to hit in panic, they heard someone saying in a low sinister voice: «Well, well, well, our little guests are already here to visit a lonely solitary. Well, I've been waiting for you! » And the young travelers saw two evil green eyes shining in the dark depth of the room and a massive black figure coming towards them out of the darkness…

**Yeah! A cliffy when we've just got to the most interesting part! So, will Cornelia-monster go against her former friends? Will Ursula finally reveal her evil wish and get the power over the world? Or will true love save everything? Ha, I'm evil to leave you hanging again, but you'll find it out only in the next chapter. Promise to try to update sooner! Please, send me reviews; I need to know your opinion!! See ya! **


	5. True love conquers all

**Hi again! Again thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, please keep up reading this fic and a big great apology that it again took me ages to update. Yeah, I was too busy with my exam thing, so I wonder how I find time at all for creative work. So, please don't be mad on, just go ahead reading and don't forget to leave a nice little review in the end. I love reviews!**

Chapter 5: True love conquers all…

…Just a second later a horrible monstrous creature appeared in front of the five guys. It was a woman with a golden trident in her hands and a seashell pendant around her neck, uglier than anything they've ever seen. Her large wart near her lips, her dry hooked fingers with extremely long nails, her disgusting skin, covered with spots, her grey hair and black octopus tentacles made everyone shiver. And her eyes colour of abyss and fear were freezing with only one glance. And it was Ursula.

«Ursula! » the guys whispered in horror as they faced their enemy.

«Oh, what do we have here! Our little guardians and their courageous protector came here to save their friend! How touching! » the witch said with a malicious smile.

Rage and hatred to Ursula woke in Caleb's heart as soon as he saw her. Without thinking he drew his sword from the sheath and jumped ahead straight to Ursula.

«Where is Cornelia? What have you done to her? » he shouted in rage pointing at the witch with his sword. He was ready to pierce that heart of evil even if only a hair fell of his beloved's head.

But Ursula didn't hesitate for a moment. She held out her trident and directed it at Caleb. At that juncture, a strong ray of black light came out of the trident and shrouded the sword. In a second the hard steel scattered into a million microscopic splinters. Caleb gasped from unexpectedness, but now was left unarmed.

«Not so aggressive, dear heart! » Ursula said in a horrifyingly sweet voice, which echoed in every corner of the room «That's how you welcome your good old Ursula? You want to see Cornelia? There she is! » she bared her teeth in a smile and pointed with her hand to the dark side of the room. Suddenly the witch burst out in mad laughter.

The guardians looked where she was pointing and hardened from terror. A tall straight figure in long black attire appeared from the darkness and the guy's blood froze in their veins. Nobody of them could recognize their fair-haired friend in that monster, in that beast. She was reshaped that much. Where were those heavenly blue eyes? Where was that tender smile? Only a glance full of hatred and blind obedience to her mistress. It was too hard to believe that that inhuman creature, a born murderer, with wild eyes and no soul was their best friend, the Earth guardian, only few hours ago.

«Cornelia? » all the five guys whispered in shock as they still couldn't believe in that awful change.

«Former Cornelia is dead! forever! » the beast cried in her terrifying voice and brandished her long sleeve, sending a whole army of large power balls to her former friends.

Nobody of the guys expected the attack. Neither of them managed to evade it and the power balls stroke all the five. It was a very strong hit, and all the guys were thrown far away and knocked down. They kept lying on the cold floor moaning from pain and still not able to realize what has just happened.

Ursula was standing at some distance and grinning evilly. She didn't want to "dirt her hands" and watched with pleasure how the Earth guardian, turned into her pet monster, was coping with her former friends.

«Cornelia, how could you? We're your friends! Believe us! » Will cried weakly raising a little from the floor after she recovered a little from the big shock. None of the guys could believe that Cornelia, who they've known for the whole life, could go against them and submit to that Ursula, the offspring of evil.

But the monster was inexorable «I don't believe anyone! I will kill you! » Cornelia-beast cried possessed with Ursula's order. She held out her arms and swirls of grey wind let out from the tips of her fingers.

The guys couldn't resist and the powerful stream, which was wiping off everything on its way, hit them and threw far behind to the back wall. The endless stream of dark energy chained the guardians (and Caleb) to the opposite wall and cause sharp pain in them. Their bodies were paralyzed by the powers, they couldn't even move or say a word, only suffer. And Cornelia-beast kept torturing her ex-friends and not a one human feeling appeared in the heart of that soulless creature. She has only one mission – to fulfill her mistress' order.

That time Ursula was standing aside and watching the whole scene from a little distance. She screwed up her eyes and was grinning evilly. She didn't want to intervene and got pleasure from contemplation the incidence of the Earth guardian. Suddenly Ursula felt something vibrating on her chest. It was her seashell pendant, where, as you remember, she had captured Cornelia's real soul and mind. Cornelia's ghost (well, it was not actually a ghost, but a shapeless white cloud of light) was watching, how the evil spirit, or rather power, in the shell of her body was dealing with her friends and couldn't bear that vision. Since it was only her soul, a shapeless cloud, locked inside this magical prison, she could do nothing to help. So she started vibrating to show at least somehow her unbearable feeling.

Ursula took the shivering shell in her hand and squeezed it. After a few seconds, the seashell stopped trembling and stayed calmly in the witch's hand. Ursula smiled in satisfaction and returned to her spectacle.

And that time the beast settled in Cornelia went on slowly killing those, who have come to save her. The rays of light coming out from her fingers possessed the guys' bodies more and more. It was too hard for them to hold out and they were not able to keep up in that state any longer. But the power completely paralyzed them and the guardians couldn't even use their powers. Suddenly, the Heart of the Kandrakar rose a little from Will's chest, like feeling the pain, running through the guardian's entire body, and started to rotate slightly. All of a sudden, a bright flash dazzled everyone for a second and a large spreading silver lighting came out of the Heart and hit Cornelia-beast strongly. The strike affected her greatly and the monster was thrown far back and completely enervated her for some time.

As soon as the flood of power disappeared, all the five guys fell motionlessly on the ground. They were physically exhausted after the sudden attack and all were breathing heavily. The beast's strike gave them some extra time and a little opportunity to recover a bit.

«What are you doing, Will?! » Irma cried to the red-haired guardian when her ability of speech appeared again. «We can't use our powers against Cornelia! »

«I know, but we didn't have any choice» Will said guiltily looking at the Water guardian «This was the only way to stop her, elsewise we could die»

«Guys, this can't be our Cornelia. She would never do that to us! » Taranee said with absolute certainty as she tried to stand up «Ursula must have hidden her real soul somewhere and this is only her modified body. Corny would have never betrayed us»

«Guys, guys, come here right now! Look what I found! » the girls suddenly heard the Air guardian's voice and all rushed to where she was calling from.

They arrived in front of the big glass box with the scroll inside (**the one which was mentioned in the previous chapter**).

«Wait, this must be the Spell of the Ancestors, which Mrs. Lin has told us about! » Caleb suddenly realized.

«And look, Cornelia signed it! » Taranee noticed pointing at the golden letters of Cornelia's signature under the text of the scroll.

Caleb's blood boiled. «That witch must have made her do that, I'm sure. Cornelia couldn't have signed that document by her own will! » he said confidently.

«Wait, » a sudden thought came to Irma's mind «but if this paper gave power to Cornelia, maybe if we destroy it, Corny will turn to normal again? »

«Irma's right, that must help» Will nodded.

«But guys, we totally don't have time! » Hay Lin brought everybody back to reality «The monster has already recovered and she won't let us even approach the document, not saying about obliterating it. If only someone could detain her and give us some extra time! »

Caleb looked instantly at the ancient spell under the glass protection system and then turned to the place, where Cornelia was thrown back with the lightening. The beast has really already recovered from the hit and was now standing up to strike a blow again. The warrior knitted his brows; the readiness to risk anything for the sake of the victory was in his heart. _He decided._

«Girls, I'll cover ya» he said quickly turning to the guardians «I'll distract her and you abolish the spell» he added confidently.

«No, we won't let you! » Will protested. Her eyes were full of great emotion and fear for him. «That's too dangerous; she will murder you in no time! »

The rest of the girls nodded. Neither of them wanted to expose Caleb to danger.

«Don't worry, I'll be fine» Caleb responded. «I know that although she's possessed with evil powers, my Cornelia is still there and I will knock until I'm heard, I swear. Hurry with the spell! » and he ran the back of the room to face the monster and meet his fate.

«You again, troublemaker! » Cornelia-beast hissed in her terrible voice when she saw the rebel leader running towards her.

«Cornelia, please, listen to me! I know you're somewhere inside that monster, you can resist, I know! Trust me! » Caleb cried when the beast appeared in front of him. He didn't lose the hope to convince Cornelia.

But it was not that easy. «Liar, you will never return_ your_ Cornelia! » the monster cried «You will die from these hands! » she raised her ugly scrawny hands and formed a power ball in them. With all her hatred Cornelia-beast threw it at the warrior and could simply kill him, but fortunately Caleb jumped aside and managed to avoid the attack.

«Cornelia, listen» he again appealed to her with begging eyes. «Cornelia, trust me. Don't listen what Ursula told you, she deceives you! Believe _us_! I know you're strong and you can fight. Fight with that evil power, you can do it! » Caleb said softly. He was ready for everything to persuade her.

«Lies! Everything is lie! » the monstrous creature cried. There was nothing left from Cornelia in that body, that's why everything Caleb said, was indifferent to her. She was only controlled by that evil sorceress, Ursula. Cornelia again waved her wide sleeve and streams of black power were directed at Caleb giving him no chance to escape. But Caleb strongly decided to fight till the end. He again managed to evade the strike and the beast got ready for another attack.

While all of that was happening, the four guardians were hanging in the air, flapping their wings, and with a sinking heart watching that terrible scene.

«Guys, we must do something, he won't hold out longer like this» Taranee said to the rest of her team.

«Yes, we have to act! We have to destroy this paper by all means and at any cost! » Hay Lin nodded and looked at the Water guardian.

«Water! » Irma cried out and rose higher in the air. She extended her arms and powerful streams of water started to come out from her palms. The streams were directed at the glass box and soon entirely surrounded and covered it. Strong water streams were supposed to carry before; the girls had no doubt they will simply break the glass and destroy the document forever. But they were mistaken…

When Irma stopped providing the water, the guardians, to their great amazement saw, that it didn't work. The glass barrier, which looked so fragile, didn't have even a tiny crack and the paper was home and dry under the glass box, mysteriously glimmering with its unintelligible inscriptions. The girls gasped. There must have been a special force field around the glass box, which protected the spell from guardians' powers.

The guardians were astonished that Irma's actions didn't have an assumed affect, but they didn't want to give up so easy. Now it was Taranee's turn to try her powers. She made both her hands into fists and brought them together edge to edge. «Fire! » she called out her element and flames of fire enveloped her hands. Taranee directed a mighty stream of fire against the paper in its glass prison, but she also failed to demolish it. The force field was too strong for the elemental powers.

«What! It didn't work again! » the four girls gasped in one voice. They were both astonished and frightened. The guardians had thought it would be much easier to surmount this obstacle, but Ursula had prepared well for their visit.

«Ok, guys, I think this is our last remedy» Will said after the next in turn failing effort and flew nearer to the glass box. She took of the Heart of the Kandrakar and brought it closer to the ill-starred object on the open palm of her extended hand. The red-haired guardian mentally gave a command to the Heart, and it rose in the air, twirling and glimmering slightly. Suddenly, it broke out brightly and beams of garish pink light started to come from it. The girls were sure it would help, that was their last chance and hope, and their hearts were beating fast. But when the rays touched the glass surface, unexpected happened. The beams of power got reflected by the force field, and, changing their colour to dark blue, started to go back rapidly.

«Lie down! » Hay Lin commanded in a fright and the girls hardly managed to dodge the attack and the beams hit the floor behind them, leaving there holes like from an asteroid rain. None of the girls could suppose that their own power, the power of the Heart, will be deliberately turned against them.

«Hey, that's totally no good for anything! » Irma mumbled angrily shaking off the dust from her skirt.

«That was our last chance, we've tried all our powers» Will whispered. Their last hope failed and it was hard to believe in the good final of that uneasy play. «What shall we do now? »

«We must help Caleb» Taranee reminded the girls as she stood up «He is nearing the end; he will never persuade her, but only destroy himself…»

While the guardians were doing everything to abolish the spell, Caleb was vainly trying to knock to Cornelia's soul and return her back. His force was coming to an end and it was still very hard to evade her numerous attack. But the rebel leader decided strongly to fight till the end and win back Cornelia even if it would cost his life.

Cornelia-beast threw a big electrical power ball at her former beloved, but luckily, Caleb managed to hide behind a big piece of rock, which had fallen from the ceiling of the cave room during the battle. The power ball hit the rock and immediately scattered it in a million small pieces.

«Cornelia, listen to me! » he appealed to the monstrous creature in front of him for the last time «I don't know what Ursula had told you about all of us, but if there is still something left from former Cornelia, from _my_ Cornelia who love, inward that monster, _recall me_! »

But those words full of sincerity didn't affect the beast. There was nothing left from Cornelia, only the evil power grounded deep in the heart of that body. The monster raised her hands and two large black vines came out of the ground leaving there large cracks. The vines enveloped Caleb from both sides and chained him, not letting him breathe.

Ursula, who was still watching the battle from aside, bared her teeth in a malicious smile. She was proud of her alumnus, who had no mercy and no pity. She was already feeling the power over the world in her hands.

Suddenly the girls heard a strange very high sound, which distantly reminded human voice. It was coming out of Ursula's seashell pendant. The witch gasped and tried to stop the shell, but it was too late.

Cornelia's spirit saw the battle from aside and though she was no longer a complex human but only a shapeless cloud, she suffered a lot seeing how her friends were losing to her monstrous self. She couldn't bear seeing how her evil half was little by little extorting life from her beloved, to see him between life and death at that moment.

But she couldn't help the situation anyhow; she couldn't break out from her prison. When real Cornelia's soul heard Caleb calling to her, she recalled him and responded by starting vibrating and catching the girls' attention. That weird sound was her cry of soul, cry of pain.

Will quickly had a look on the seashell, that trivial little thing, and immediately realized everything.

«Guys, I got it! » she cried to the rest of the guardians. «How could I not think of it earlier! That's where Cornelia's real soul is captured, in that seashell! There is no doubt, she's responding Caleb! »

The other three girls gasped in unison. They brought everything together and came to the same conclusion.

«Then what are we waiting for? We must free her! » Irma exclaimed bellicosely and all the four dashed to the ugly sorceress.

That time Ursula was watching her evil creation in action, so she didn't really care much about the guardians and thus didn't expect the attack. But it was too late to resister when the four girls went for her and knocked her down. The witch fell down and dropped her magic trident. Without it she didn't constitute much danger, so the girls courageously went on attacking her trying to reach the pendant.

«Get off me! » the woman was screaming trying to throw the girls off her, not letting them touch the shell. Eventually she reached her trident, which was lying nearby, with her free hand and quickly grabbed it. She directed it to the girls on top of her and whirls of power let out from its prongs and hit the guardians. The girls were thrown far away, but in the last second Irma managed to tear off the seashell from Ursula's neck. But the stream of power hit her and the Water guardian dropped the shell accidentally. The shell fell on the ground and broke into a million fragments with the sound of breaking ceramics. Then astonishing things started to happen…

**Well, at first I wanted to make this chap bigger, but due to the fact I tortured you so much I eventually decided to stop here and finally update. The next chappie is about to come out soon, cause it won't be very big. Well, thanks everybody and kisses! **


	6. With all my heart

**Hi again! Thanks for all of your nice reviews, I'm very glad to get 'em all. Apart from all thanks to my new readers, Hobbit69 and KATiNTHEHAT5544, hope you'll keep on reading and to my most loyal reviewer californiagirl1426, who reviewed every chapter. Thanks to all of you, guys, you're great! (Every your review will be responded) Well, here I go again! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: With all my heart

_The shell fell on the ground and broke into a million fragments with the sound of breaking ceramics. Then astonishing things started to happen…_

At first kind of white smoke started to go up from the smithereens of the broken shell. After a while it formed into a shapeless cloud of rather bright glint and started to rise higher and higher from the floor while that strange unearthly sound was still in the air. The girls and Ursula were watching that mysterious liberation tensely with their eyes wide opened.

By that time Cornelia's soul, who had completely got free from her seashell prison, made her way towards Caleb, who was still chained with the weeds. The white cloud made a few circles round him and the plants, like by the order of some invisible power, released the warrior and disappeared in the soil again. It seemed that they obeyed after identifying the true mistress of the Earth power. Caleb fell on the floor. Only one second has separated him from the moment of forever oblivion, but Cornelia (or rather, her soul) was just in time to free him from this choking embrace.

After that the flickering cloud continued its flight towards the monstrous sight of Cornelia-beast. She wanted to destroy Cornelia's true soul and has already raised her arms to it but before she could let her dark power out, the cloud framed her entire figure with a shining white aureole. Cornelia was standing in the middle of the cave room and two sides, two elements were fighting in her. One was the power of the spell which wholly possessed her body and the other was her unfettered soul, which wanted to merge again with the flesh and force out the dark evil powers.

In that state surrounded with dazzle silver light Cornelia's figure started to rise in the air. It was radiating bright starlight and a nowhere coming from capful of wind blew about her long black gown and raven black locks of hair, which had broken loose from her hood. Her real soul so much wanted to penetrate into her heart and the transformation was about to begin, but something was preventing it. The whole atmosphere in the room was very tense.

With all of a sudden there was a loud noise of breaking glass and the girls noticed that the magical glass barrier, which had seemed so inaccessible, chapped and shattered into million pieces. Just in the next second the ill-fated scroll of the ancestors started to glow mysteriously with its single letter (while Cornelia's signature on the paper on the contrary started to fade).

At that precise moment right from the middle of Cornelia's chest let out a huge and terrifying stream of black light. As it was mentioned before, good and bad powers can't be located in one body, so this time Cornelia's pure soul forced out the evil powers her body had been possessed by. It reminded an evil spirit and seemed to tear asunder the space with its sharp-toothed jaws. The dark cloud made its way to the magic scroll and the paper absorbed it. When all the power without rest was contained inside the document, the paper broke into pieces just like glass and its remains fell on the floor without any more signs of power. The spell was abolished, the document was destroyed and the power, which Ursula had been hunting for ages, disappeared.

The sorceress dashed to the remains of the document and started to finger them hopelessly. «My precious power! » she nearly cried from vexation.

…After Cornelia's heart purged from the dark powers, the bright shell of light, surrounding her, started to penetrate back inside. Her transformation inversely began. Everybody who was in the room watched it holding their breath. The girls and Caleb looked on with pure hope in their eyes and Ursula was gritting her teeth as the spectacle was the allegory to the final crash of her hopes for power and longstanding efforts.

The more silver light penetrated into Cornelia's body, the more her human look returned to her. Her heavenly features got back again, her skin became soft and gentle as it was before the terrible transformation, her jet black hair grew lighter and lighter until it obtained the former shiny golden hue, her gown of black cord again turned to her pink silk nightgown. And her eyes again became deep and ocean blue; there was no more a hint about those horrible hating beast eyes of a murderer. Cornelia was getting back to normal again.

Eventually there was no more an aureole around her figure (it wholly absorbed into the body of the guardian) and Cornelia, who was now finally back to normal, slowly started to fall down. Caleb rushed to her and gently caught the girl in his arms before she fell on the ground. Cornelia was out. Caleb sat on the ground and carefully put his beloved on his knees. He couldn't help looking at her; he had so much missed her beauty consumed by those evil powers of the spell. She was just like an angel sleeping in his arms. She looked so fragile and innocent, it was just impossible to believe that only a second ago this blonde angel was a real fiend full of cruelty, callousness and hatred to the whole world.

Caleb gently took his beloved's hand and tried to wake her up. «Cornelia, dear, wake up. Please, wake up! » he whispered to her hoping that she was alright.

It seemed that Caleb's voice calling to the Earth guardian flew to her through the foggy veil and she started to come round. Cornelia slowly started to open her beautiful azure eyes and Caleb's face above her was the first that she saw. Without remembering anything she fell on his neck and pressed her face to his chest.

«Caleb! » she exclaimed in her former beautiful voice holding her beloved tightly and he hugged her back. Only in his strong arms she felt safe. «I feel so weak. Where am I? » she asked looking around the strange room «I can't remember a thing, I'm like in oblivion» Cornelia came off Caleb's chest and looked fondly in his emerald eyes. The transformation really took away a lot of her powers and she couldn't recall a thing at first.

«It's all right now» Caleb calmed her down still holding her gently «Ursula had made you sign the spell paper and turned you into a monster, but we managed to return you»

Cornelia gasped as she heard those words. Horror appeared in her eyes as she remembered everything to the last detail. Those awful images where her monstrous self was fighting against the guardians appeared in front of her eyes and hurt her heart like a thousand knives. Ursula's words, the document, her own pain last night – everything came alive in her memory.

«Now I remember everything. I saw myself fighting against the girls and… you. I hurt you, I could simply kill you all and nearly did that. There is no forgiveness for me! » she whispered bitterly and pure streams of tears ran down from her eyes.

Caleb tenderly put his hand on her cheek and raised her head to look straight in her face. «That was not your fault. You were commanded by the evil force, your true soul was in Ursula's captivity. Now you soul is back and everything will be good» he explained. He knew she needed support. «But…» Caleb fell silent for a second and dropped his eyes «but why did you sign the document? Was Ursula torturing you? » again looking in Cornelia's eyes he asked the question which harassed him since he first saw the magic paper.

«She tore my heart with her words» the blonde confessed frankly and tears sparkled in her eyes again as she remembered all those painful moments «She was telling me such awful things about the girls and Elyon and… you. She said you were unfaithful to me, that all you wanted was my guardian power. She showed me in image in the mirror in evidence. She said that you never loved me…» her trembling voice broke and a large teardrop rolled out from the corner of her eye.

Caleb came to hate Ursula even more. How could she convince his bright angel that he didn't love her? How could that witch make her suffer so much? He gently took the Earth guardian's hand. «That's not true, Cornelia» he said softly looking in his beloved's face «She deceived you, she made that all up just to get into your trust. I love you, Corny, I need you. That's why I'm here, risking my own and the girls' lives. Trust me, please» there was sincerity in his gaze.

«I believe and trust you» Cornelia mildly cupped Caleb's face in her hands; her eyes, emitting love, were looking straight in his, finding reciprocity in them. «_With all my heart…_»

**All right, that is it. Sorry for shortness, I'll try to make my next chappie longer.**

**And now, I hope to get at least 8 reviews for every chapter. Please don't get me wrong, I know I'm a write and not a salesman, but if you have anything authored yourself, you know how pleasant it is to get a small nice review. I love reviews! I don't insist on anything, but it doesn't really impede you and I'll be very glad and grateful. Remember, when you leave a nice review you inspire me to work even better, so there's not a lot that I ask of you. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviews once again, hope you'll like the story till the end. Please, stay with me. See ya! **


	7. Challenge of the destiny pt 1

**Hey! I'm absolutely sorry this chap took me more than 4 weeks to update, but please don't be mad. Anyway, I hope you'll like it, so here it goes. **

**P. S. If you think this is gonna be the last chapter, you're mistaken. I wanna put 3 or 4 more chaps. And thanks to all of my readers1 I adore you, guys! ;)**

Chapter 7: Challenge of the destiny (pt 1)

_And with our love through tears thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm,  
A time for us, someday there'll be a new world,  
A world of shining hope for you and me…  
_

_«I believe and trust you» Cornelia mildly cupped Caleb's face in her hands; her eyes, emitting love, were looking straight in his, finding reciprocity in them. «With all my heart…» _

The moment they were together the whole universe stood still, it seemed like eternity to them… But there was always some evil force to ruin the illusion and interrupt the eternity.

«Well-well-well, what do we have here? A romantic scene! The reunion of two loving hearts, how touching! Sorry I'm not crying from these sentiments! » the two of them suddenly heard a familiar malicious voice in a distance of only few inches from them. Caleb and Cornelia gasped in unison with unexpectedness, the glowing white background (which is often shown in movies between two people's figures in romantic scenes) dispersed immediately and they turned their heads to face Ursula standing just in front of them. She had recovered a little from the loss of the spell and was now standing there, holding her golden trident; her ugly face looked even uglier from her increased hatred and she seemed to be ready to destroy anything and anyone who would ever come in her way. She bared her large teeth (or canines to be more correct) glaring at the young rebel, who spoilt her genius plan, and at the Earth guardian, who nearly became her instrument in taking the power over the whole world.

Without another word the witch waved her trident with rage and a mighty blast of energy let out of it and hit badly Caleb and Cornelia who were still sitting on the ground and who didn't manage to avoid the attack. The stream of evil trident's power hit both of them with great force: Caleb hit against the wall and Cornelia was also thrown off far behind and was lying on the ground moaning from pain.

The four girls couldn't let such treatment of their friends so they hastened as fast as they could.

«Cornelia, transform! » Will cried to the Earth guardian who still remained being drained of all her strength, and threw the Heart of the Kandrakar to her.

«Guardians, unite! » she pronounced as soon as the crystal fell in Cornelia's hands. Just with those words yellow and green swirls of light came out from the Heart and enveloped Cornelia's body. When the light cleared away the blonde was standing in her guardian outfit with little wings behind her back. «Earth! » she called out her element and the transformation finished.

Now when Cornelia had her powers she wasn't afraid of anything. She quickly flew to Ursula and stopped in the air in a little distance from her. Her heart was bearing so much to tell that witch, her sworn enemy since she first saw her, the sorceress, who made her suffer so much and who was way worse than Phobos, the greatest villain and Ursula's former companion in seeking power and world domination. «You… » all the hatred of the universe seemed to concentrate in Cornelia's furious gaze «You betrayed me, you deceived me and made suffer me and my friends just to use me as your slave in evil deeds. You are worse than the most cruel and heartless beast! » she said in rage.

«Thanks for the compliment, dear heart! » the witch grinned sinisterly and those bared teeth made everyone shudder and their blood froze.

Inward Cornelia's heart were so many emotions from everything she had to go through, so deep that they can't be described. How could she ever believe that woman? How could she ever think that Caleb was unfaithful to her? How couldn't she realize she was under hypnosis? And all those troubles because of a single villainess! Cornelia seemed never to hate anybody in her life more than Ursula. And she was going to take revenge… «I won't let you harm anybody again… » the Earth guardian said in a low half-whisper looking straight at the witch.

Suddenly she abruptly pulled apart her arms and several giant weeds with thick stalks let out from the ground making large cracks in it. «And nick it down, Ursula, Cornelia Hale will _never _serve the evil! » the blonde cried furiously and raised her arms to manipulate the plants from the distance.

The weeds grew bigger and bigger and surrounded Ursula. They were getting closer and closer to her and already wanted to stick into the sorceress's body, but… Ursula seemed to be absolutely calm. She was not even moving from where she stood and still had that mischievous smile on her face.

Suddenly when the weeds were getting closer towards Ursula they hit against some kind of invisible barrier and immediately turned into dust and disappeared in the air. Ursula had expected the attack and her magic trident created a power field around her.

Cornelia gasped when she saw her failure but the guardian was not that easy to give up. She made a few manipulations with her hands and a strong wave of soil rose behind her. She extended her arms and directed the earth wave to Ursula. She was sure in her success cause the wave was rushing so fast it was supposed to wipe everything on its way and it was going to be bad for the witch. But when the powerful stream was just a few centimeters away from the sorceress and nearly touched her, she extended her arm and the giant earth wave fell down on the ground in form of heap of sand without doing any harm to her.

The Earth guardian widened her eyes. It couldn't be true but her powers didn't work against Ursula.

«And now listen to me, dearie » the witch said with disgusting satisfaction seeing Cornelia's confusion «I gave you power, the greatest power in the world that you would never have. You even could rule Meridian with me, you must be grateful to me! But you rejected everything killing all my plans. And now you're standing here saying noble speeches and want to go against ME! Because of you the priceless power which was already in my hands went away, but don't think it will make me give up after so many years of vain efforts! Yes, the spell with all its opportunities, which I've been trying to gain so long, has disappeared, but the Heart of the Kandrakar will be mine! » her voice sounded like thunder. «And a bunch of pretty girls won't stop me! I'll smear all of you against the wall! » she added calmly with sinister gleam in her wild eyes. Suddenly her figure started to grow bigger and bigger to the shock of the guardians while the witch herself was laughing insanely. When her figure reached 2 meters tall, Ursula stopped growing and glared at the poor blonde. «And I'll start right with you! » the woman cried in rage and fired at Cornelia from her trident.

The lightening-like shot hit Cornelia and the guardian fell on the ground like a winged bird. Will and Irma managed to grab her before she hit against the ground and carried her to a safe place (if any place of Ursula's underground cave can be called "safe") before Ursula made another ravage. The walls of the premises were already shaking because of her strikes, but the witch wasn't going to stop.

Suddenly Caleb jumped on the witch from behind and tried to snatch out her trident. But Ursula, who was three times larger than the guy simply threw him off and already directed her magical weapon on him.

«Guys, do something! » Cornelia cried when she saw her boyfriend being in deadly danger (she was too weak from Ursula's strike to help him herself).

«Air! » Hay Lin cried as she decided to take the initiative and started to blow with all her force. The strong blast of wind turned into a real hurricane as the Air guardian spun faster and faster in the air. The wind was roaring, it was breaking the so-called furniture and shaking the walls. The girls felt that the wind was about to grasp their bodies and carry them away like feathers. It was no use for them to resist the air masses, but the wind seemed to produce no influence on Ursula – she was again under the guard of her trident's powers.

«Hay Lin, stop that at once! » Taranee begged trying to hold on the ledge in the wall not to be blown away with the wind.

But before Hay Lin managed to take measures Ursula grabbed the gust as if it was a simple ribbon, concentrated the whole hurricane in her hands and threw it at the girls and Caleb with all her force.

All six of them hit against the wall collecting more bruises and abrasions and fell on the ground moaning. «My elbow! I know I twisted somethin'» Irma groaned trying to stand up. It seemed there was no remedy to beat Ursula, with her magic trident she was able even to turn the guardians' powers against them and it seemed that only a miracle could save everything.

«You, worms, don't even try to go against me! Yes, I lost the power f the spell but I'm still mightier than all of you and you'll never defeat me! » the sorceress cried in sinister triumph, spreading spurts of her dark power around the premises.

«I hate saying it, guys, but I guess she's right» Will said hopelessly turning to her four girlfriends «Even the Heart of Kandrakar isn't mighty enough to beat her»

«Yes, our elemental powers aren't enough» Irma agreed «We won't hold long like this, we need a miracle or at least some help»

«And where do you suppose to get the help? » Taranee exclaimed throwing fire balls at the enemy «We can't get connected with other parts of Meridian or with Kandrakar and ask for help there. We're locked here, remember? » and she pointed at the shut iron door, which kept the guys isolated from outer world.

Cornelia glanced quickly at Ursula, who she now hated more than anything in the world and strongly decided in her mind. She considered that if the whole thing happened because of her, it was her, who needed to save the situation. The guys risked their lives selflessly to save her and the earth guardian wasn't afraid to risk to help her friends. She had a mission to fulfill and she had an idea of how to do it.

«I know what to do» she informed the girls suddenly «I need to return my powers»

«Attack from the left! » Caleb warned the guardians and the girls hardly managed to avoid Ursula's next in turn electric flash coming from her ill-started trident.

«What do you mean? The power of the spell?! » Will re-asked fling aside.

The Earth guardian nodded. «Yes, that's the only chance for victory»

«Cornelia, you're crazy! » Irma cried emotionally and there was a note of obvious agitation in her voice «We're not nuts to let you whenever in the world to do such a thoughtless deed! »

«No, Cornelia, this will turn you into a monster again! » Caleb also called to her from below with true concern and fear for her in his trembling voice.

Everybody remained silent for a moment. Hay Lin entered the conversation after pondering a little «But remember, granny said that the power of the spell can be turned to both good and evil » she reminded.

Cornelia went down on the ground on one knee and put her palms to the surface of the floor. «That's exactly what I mean! » she exclaimed looking up to the other guardians in the air. A large tractable vine grew out from the ground and grabbed one of Ursula's black tentacles. «Maybe I will manage to use the power of the spell for our own sake and against Ursula» she continued manipulating her plant from aside and watching it struggling with the witch's tentacle. «I have to try, that's the only way» At that time Ursula hit the weed with her shining trident and the vine withered immediately and crumbled to the ground lifelessly.

After dealing with the weed, the enchantress in rage directed her trident at the Earth guardian. Corny widened her eyes and gasped but a dazzling flash of Ursula's power was already rushing towards her and it was too late to try to avoid it.

Just a second, an infinitesimal fraction of second before the dashing homicidal stream hit Cornelia, Caleb jumped in front of her, grabbed her and knocked her down, thus protecting from the strike (like it always happens in romantic and action movies between a man and a woman, you know) **(Also check out the "I is for Illusion" episode –season 2- It has just the same scene between C/C). **And Ursula's shot of power hit into the opposite wall and smashed her shelf with the vials containing different magical herbs and potions, providing a small explosion.

«Damn it! » Ursula roared watching how the soil was absorbing her yield of so many years.

For a few seconds Caleb was lying on top of Cornelia, who had just been saved by him; they were looking into each other's eyes lovingly and breathing deeply both from the exhausting fight and new sensations, which aroused light desire. They've never been so close. Whirlpool of emotions, volcano of passion; call it as you like. Cornelia couldn't resist the instant seduction. «Thanks, sweetie» she thanked her lifesaver and kissed him shyly but sweetly enough on the lips while her cheeks were stained with bashful blush. Caleb smiled and kissed her back, in the first time since she had been kidnapped by the witch. Yeah, those two always found time for romance even in the minutes of extreme danger.

«But Cornelia, the paper is destroyed, eliminated, demolished, broken into pieces! How are you going to revive the power? » Will flew nearer interrupting the cute couple's sentiments and asked the rhetorical question.

Cornelia and Caleb broke their kiss and the guy finally got off her letting the Earth guardian stand up. Cornelia shrugged. She honestly had no idea of how to return the spell's force after its destruction but she couldn't give up her idea. «I'll think something up» she said quickly and rose into the air.

«Cornelia, the risk is too big» Caleb said to the girl standing up and she could see pain and agitation in his pleading eyes. «What if it doesn't work? » the rebel leader continued to convince her. He wanted to defeat Ursula more than anything in the world but not with the cost of Cornelia's life. If only there was another way out! «What if the power turns you into a monster again and you fall under Ursula's control once more? This price is too high, I don't want to lose you again» he whispered and there had never been so much sincerity and genuine concern in his forest-green eyes.

Cornelia lingered in the air for a moment and turned to her boyfriend. «Caleb, we are rebels and we don't look for easy ways» she said softly but with great confidence in her plan «That's the _only_ way to resist that witch's force and I have to do it at any cost. I also don't want to get possessed with any kind of power of the spell and I'm very afraid, but it's my duty to try» she flew closer to the love of her life and gave him a quick but gently and warm kiss on his forehead «Now cover me» she said hastily «I'll be fine… at least I hope so…» and with that sigh the earth guardian courageously flew to the remains of the malevolent document to have the biggest try of her life.

**My apologies for a cliffy here, I honestly wanted to write more, but since I haven't updated in a while I decided to stop here and make smaller chapters. So please, leave your reviews (it's desirable to leave positive reviews) and tell me how you like the story going. I'll try to update soon. Well, see ya! **


	8. Challenge of the destiny pt 2

**Hi everybody! I'm totally sorry for making you wait so long, I just waited to get more reviews. Thanks to all of my readers, I love you all! Thanks a lot for your reviews, I really appreciate every positive comment you leave! Keep going! Anyways, I've finally updated and here it goes. Hope you'll like this chappy! It's gonna be mostly action but also with elements of romance and I tried to do my best. Go on and enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Challenge of the destiny (pt 2)

The four guardians and Caleb all gathered in one place while Cornelia flew to the remains of the magic paper.

«We'll fight to the death, to the last sigh! » Will whispered to the rest of her team «We need to hamper Ursula, draw her away and give Cornelia as much time as possible to return the spell's power»

The others nodded and the five brave young people stood in front of the evil sorceress ready to fight to the death.

«So, you're still here, my dear friends? » Ursula hissed malevolently «Is it not enough for you? If I were you, I would judiciously give away the Heart of Kandrakar voluntarily instead of getting more and more sufferings»

Those words infuriated the guardians. «This will never happen, Ursula! » Taranee cried to her with anger «Don't you think we will ever give up to some kind of pitiable resemblance of octopus? » with those words hurled few fire balls at her foe.

But Ursula easily bet them back with her trident like with a bat in baseball, and the fire balls flew in the opposite direction, in other words, right to the guys. Will, Caleb and even Taranee were bewildered and didn't know how to avoid that attack, but fortunately Irma and Hay Lin managed to put out the fire balls with spurts of water and strong streams of wind before they hurt anybody.

At that time Cornelia was sitting on the floor on her knees inclining over the remains of the scroll. She was fingering the scraps of the spell of the ancestors and couldn't figure out how to return its power, but her friends needed serious help and she started to ponder over it. Practically mechanically she took the two pieces which were supposed to lie together when the spell was a single document, and put them together. Just in the moment when she did it, the two scraps grew together forming one bigger piece. Cornelia gasped as she seemed to understand what to do. She quickly started to find suitable pieces and put them together like in a puzzle, but the fragments were very small and there were a lot of them so it wasn't an easy task, which could also take a lot of time…

While Cornelia was trying to solve the mystery of the magic spell, the other guardians and Caleb were trying to distract Ursula and give their friend as much extra time as possible, though their powers were nearing the end. The girls knew their elemental powers were much smaller than Ursula's but they tried to do at least something o delay the moment when the witch turns her attention to the fair-haired Earth guardian,

So Irma decided to take the initiative and try her powers. «All right, Ursula, time to have a bath! » she cried to the woman in her usual sarcastic tone «Though there'll never be enough water to wash off all of your dirty dealings» she added and, forming her hands into a tube, sent a large whirlpool of water right to the witch. The guardian put all her effort to make the attempt more efficient and drops of cold sweat started to appear on her forehead. She had never created such a strong head of water and this took most of her powers, but the result seemed to worth it.

The flow knocked Ursula off her feet and she even rebounded far backwards and hit against a wall. Irma couldn't believe her success. «Go, Irma! You did it, girl! » Hay Lin cheered and the others also showed signs of joy. Everybody had already lost any hope that the guardians' powers could somehow beat the evil enchantress, but now the girls again started to believe that they would be able to rout the enemy even if Cornelia doesn't manage to return the spell's power.

Irma was really weakened with the great loss of energy, but she was really happy she managed to enervate Ursula at least a little. «I did it, yay! » she cheered in a rather tired voice.

But it was too early to triumph… Just as soon as Irma stopped providing her water stream, the two-and-a-half-metered Ursula stood up straight as if nothing had happened. She was not even wet and the strong water flow didn't do even a tiny harm to her. The magic shield of the trident protected the witch again and the seemed success was just a semblance. All Irma's great efforts were again just a waste.

Ursula looked at the confused faces of the guys and burst out in evil laughter. «You fools! Don't have even a gram of brain to understand that your powers are trifling in comparison with my might!? » she exclaimed and her frightening voice echoed in every corner of the cave and filled the air «So what else piteous attempts are you going to make to defeat _me_, just curious! » she said in a more calm tone and put her ugly hands on her hips.

«Oh my gosh, that's the end! » Will whispered to Caleb «We won't hold on long like this and Cornelia isn't done with the spell yet»

«You guys, look what I've found! » the guardians suddenly heard Hay Lin calling. She seemed to find something again. When the other guardians flew nearer to have a look they saw some shelves, which somehow remained intact in the destructive battle. The shelves looked like nobody ever touched their contents for a long time, as there was dust all around, dangling cobwebs with dry spiders, mustiness and other disgusting stuff. Behind the cobweb could be visible some bottles and vessels with liquid of different colours inside. That must have been Ursula's next in turn portion of potions and other magical things.

«I have an idea, which might help! » Hay Lin informed the girls in whisper while hastily tearing away the thick layer of cobweb. «If our powers don't work against that crone, that doesn't mean that her own powers won't work against her»

«I got what you mean» Taranee said with an instant smile, grabbed the first vessel which came across and flung it at Ursula. The witch didn't expect such kind of attack, so the pretty heavy bottle hit her on the shoulder leaving a big bruise on her ugly skin. This caused much pain and Ursula roared like a wild beast and glanced at the girls with even more hatred.

«Yay, this works! » Hay Lin pumped her fists in the air with joy «To arms! » she commanded like a military leader and all the four guardians started quickly to throw the retorts with potions at the witch. (Caleb was just standing below and feeling quite useless 'cause the shelves were too high for him to reach). Most of the bottle reached the target successfully and hit Ursula's massive body leaving trivial but bruisers and abrasions on her skin, some of the bottles broke as they hit the woman's body and caustic liquid trickled down her body, some bottles hit against the ground and exploded because of their content just a few inches from Ursula making her shudder. The evil sorceress was roaring with pain but she couldn't attack back with her trident because the girls' attack was nonstop and she didn't have time even to take aim. The Air guardian's plan seemed to work perfectly and they now could give Cornelia more time to cope with the document.

«Get it in the neck, you, foul beldam! » Hay Lin exclaimed wrathfully grabbing the biggest vessel with sinister-looking liquid colour of dirt from the shelf. For some reason she was quite sure that exactly this herb will do the biggest harm to Ursula's powers or even neutralize them, so she threw the bottle at their enemy.

The bottle hit Ursula in the back and broke with a loud crash and its mysterious content trickled down her hips to her black octopus tentacles. But the effect of the potion was quite opposite from Hay Lin's notion. Just when the drops of the potion reached Ursula's tentacles and touched them, the tentacles started to multiply, they grew bigger, longer and stronger and new tentacles in a double quantity grew out of Ursula's body. The sorceress was surprised with such outcome of the events but smiled widely when the potion gave her extra powers and Hay Lin, who realized what a disservice she had done to her friends, gasped and slapped her forehead. But there was no way back.

«Thanks, dear heart! » Ursula smirked with satisfaction glancing at the Air guardian. She took tightly her trident, which she dropped during the bottle attack, and looked scornfully at the stunned five guys. All of a sudden she let out her tentacles, which were stronger now with the help of the herb, and they winded round the four girls' bodies firmly not letting them move. When the guardians were captured, the witch turned her attention to Caleb, who by that time somehow broke off a long thin stick of some piece of furniture and with this kind of elementary weapon was ready to fight.

Right the next moment they were already scuffling furiously. They were fighting with help of the long stick and the trident instead of swords like on a duel. Evident superiority was on Ursula's side and if not Caleb's magnificent fencing and martial arts skills she would have definitely bet him. The four girls were still in her captivity and Cornelia was so concentrated on restoring the document that she seriously didn't notice anything happening around her.

That couldn't last too long and the girls couldn't do anything to help – the enormous tentacles were holding them too tight so that they couldn't even move. Will had the last hope on the heart of Kandrakar, so she put together all her mental force calling to the Heart's power in her mind. And that worked – suddenly the Heart of Kandrakar flared with garish pink light and Will felt how an electric charge ran threw her body. She strained every muscle and the electricity was transmitted to Ursula's body, a really strong charge ran up her tentacle to her body causing great pain.

The witch screamed from sudden pain and Caleb quickly snatched the moment and punched Ursula strongly with his stick. The sorceress roared and mechanically slackened her tentacles, the guardians immediately got free and flew to the other side of the room.

Ursula's blood boiled and she looked at the youth standing in front of her with wild and insane eyes. «You'll pay for this, rebel! » she hissed in her disgusting wicked voice and directed the golden trident at Caleb.

Apparently, everything could be predestined for Caleb in one second and there was no way to escape, but the young warrior knew who could support him and the girls and prevent or least stop the fatal shot, it was the one who experienced the biggest hatred to Ursula, the one who suffered the most from her evil machinations. So he called to the one he loved and in whose hands in that moment were the destinies of all of them: «Cornelia! »

Only Caleb's voice returned Cornelia to reality. She had already restored most of the paper, there were only a few pieces left to put together. But when she heard her boyfriend calling to her she immediately tore herself away from her work and turned around to see what was happening. Just when she caught the glimpse of the whole sight, she realized in what a danger her friends were. Cornelia knew her powers didn't work against Ursula, so she needed some foreign matter to forestall the witch. The Earth guardian quickly glanced at the vault of the cave with many big and small stones up there. It took her only one instant to devise a wonderful plan.

«Earth! » she cried out and abruptly extended her arm up to the ceiling. With her power Cornelia mentally exerted influence on the stones which formed the dome, and though it was very uneasy she managed to make the biggest stone fall down, right a few inches from the place where Ursula ready to attack was standing. The collapse caused a chain reaction and stones stared to fall down one after another with great rapidity. The stones heaped up Ursula right before she managed to shoot a bolt from her trident.

«Hurray, Corny did it! » Irma, who was frightened out of her skin just a second before, cheered.

«Catastrophe, it's gonna collapse! » Will also cried but not in a cheerful voice. And really the walls were shuddering; the stones kept falling down from the ceiling and it was rather obvious that they could simply crush the guys.

Cornelia rose in the air to the vault of the cave and tried to stop the collapse with her earth powers, but it was too hard. Suddenly she saw a glimpse of the stick in Caleb's hands (it was the one with which he tried to fight with Ursula). She instantly extended her hand and with her power of telekinesis attracted it to her. Using the power she quickly put the stick hermetically between two stones in the vault, so that other stones stopped falling. The construction was rather safe and Cornelia descended on the ground and returned to the spell.

But even the fallen rocks were not enough to stop Ursula completely. Just a few seconds after Cornelia prevented the collapse of the whole premises, there was a loud crash and Ursula's large and mighty fist showed out from the heap of fallen stones – she punched a little whole in the solid veil and was now slowly but surely trying to break through. The girls had extremely little time.

«Cornelia, hurry! » the guardians cried in fright to the blonde, who was again focused on her work.

The Earth guardian was working fast and quickly putting the missing parts to their places in the document (she was still sitting on her knees) as Ursula was trying furiously to get free. After a few seconds the paper was practically ready – there was only one little corner with the last letters of her signature left to be attached. Cornelia's hand had already stretched out to the scrap when she was suddenly stopped with one thought and started to hesitate. Her aim was to turn the power to good and help the girls fighting with Ursula, but there was no guaranty there won't be a contrary effect. A doubt crept in her heart for the power was already once used for the welfare of evil forces and Cornelia feared she could turn into a monster again. The images of herself in her monstrous guise possessed with wicked powers fighting against her own friends again appeared in front of Cornelia's eyes. She froze motionlessly in thoughts still doubting if she was going to save her friends or make the biggest mistake. The chances were rather equal, but the risk was too big. Only one Cornelia's motion could either save or ruin everything.

«What are you waiting for!? » Irma, who was helpless along with the other guardians and couldn't influence the situation anyhow, exclaimed to the blonde in panic as she saw that Ursula had already thrown away most of the outward stones, that covered her, and practically got out of the blockage.

«Cornelia, please, hurry! » Caleb cried to her still not understanding why Cornelia stopped her work when there was only one little scrap left.

Cornelia turned to her beloved and met his pleading eyes, green as the first spring's grass. She couldn't let him down; she knew that it was her, on whom everything depended. So she took a deep breath and decided to take the hazard. _She decided…_

Right in the last second when everything could still be changed, Cornelia instantly drew up the last piece to its place in the paper (right after she did that the whole document accreted and started to shimmer with soft silver light) and emotionally put her open palms on the flat surface of the paper.

In that second Ursula broke free from the obstruction, throwing about the fallen stones and pieces of rock with the rays coming from her trident…

**I again live a cliffy here cause otherwise the chapter would be too large. I decided to divide the "Challenge of the destiny" chap into 3 parts and the 3rd is to come out pretty soon. So, if you wanna inspire me finish this story (but I'm gonna finish it anyway), please press the little violet button below right now and write a lil' nice review for me! Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Really hope you liked this! Waiting for your reviews, no flames! And kisses! **


	9. Challenge of the destiny pt 3

**Hey! I'm absolutely sorry for such a late update; I've been too busy with the exams and other stories. Anyway, don't hate me. ****This is the last part of "Challenge of the destiny". Here I go, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9: Challenge of the destiny (pt 3)

_Right in the last second when everything could still be changed, Cornelia instantly drew up the last piece to its place in the paper (right after she did that the whole document accreted and started to shimmer with soft silver light) and emotionally put her open palms on the flat surface of the paper._

_In that second Ursula broke free from the obstruction, throwing about the fallen stones and pieces of rock with the rays coming from her trident…_

Everything was happening very rapidly. Right in the next second a powerful blast of wind mixed with stream of dazzling white light let out of the smooth surface of the document, from every mysterious latter written on it and hit in Cornelia's face, whirling up on end her long hair and the flaps of her luxuriant guardian's skirt. The Earth guardian closed her eyes from the garish light, which was spouting to her face, and gritted her teeth. Mechanically she started to flap her little wings thus rising in the air (the spell remained lying on the ground, but the spurts of light encircled Cornelia and didn't leave her for a moment). Gentle streams of glowing silver light with myriads of microscopic shimmering particles stared to wrap Cornelia's body softly and slowly.

Ursula was watching those spectacular events with disbelief. She still couldn't submit with the fact that a simple Earth girl (let her even be one of the guardians) managed to return the great power of the spell, which as the sorceress thought was lost forever, the power she had been hunting for since ever.

The four other guardians and Caleb also couldn't avert their eyes from Cornelia's figure, which was now completely enveloped with glowing light and became invisible inside that kind of cocoon, and were only to wonder what this new amazing transformation would lead to: will Cornelia again turn into a monstrous creature humble to powers of evil or will she manage to turn the powers to good and save everything. Nobody knew that for sure but the fact that the light of streams of power was soft white gave them hope.

While all of this was happening, the powers began again to penetrate into the blonde's body. Cornelia sensed how every little cell of her body was filling with power – great power she had never possessed before. She was perfectly aware of everything and didn't lose her mind as during her first transformation provoked by Ursula. Now a warm and pleasant feeling was spreading over her entire body and she liked that sensation. The reason was that this time Cornelia's kind soul and the power of the spell were working together and owing to her kind expectancies and the purity and innocence of her nature she managed to turn the ancient power of the ancestors' spell to the service of good, just as Mrs. Lin had told to the guys.

When the transformation was coming to an end and all the power soaked into Cornelia's body, the envelope of shimmering silver light around her suddenly turned into small fluffy and soft feathers, which scattered in the air opening the Earth guardian's whole figure in her new guise to viewing. She didn't change much during the process, only her hair was slightly longer and her guardian outfit, which remained the same fashion, changed its colour. Now her top, skirt, tights and even boots were dazzling white like the purest snow. Behind her back instead of her small colourful guardian's wings were now splendid snow-white long-feathered swan wings practically the same size as Cornelia herself, they were gracefully put together behind her back. Her head was crowned with not a big shining silver diadem with a large light-blue gem in the centre of it (it was covering the middle of Cornelia's forehead). The beautiful gem was pouring bright rays of shimmering starlight, which were illuminating the half-dark underground cave; it was the centre of the spell's power and gave Cornelia the majority of magic force whilst the other part of it was poured all inside the guardian's body. Her whole figure seemed to glow with beautiful white light from inside (this made her white attire, golden hair and beautiful face look even more pure and sublime) and a small haze of soft silver light was slightly framing her body.

When the guardians saw their blonde friend after the transformation their faces lit up with joy. Now they were absolutely sure that their plan worked and Cornelia had managed to summon the power of the spell to the good side because in such a bright and pure body there couldn't be an evil spirit. All the girls had to admit that in her new image Cornelia looked even more graceful and elegant than ever.

Caleb nearly opened his mouth in amazement when he saw his girlfriend in her new image. He had always been admiring her beauty, but after receiving the grand magical powers she looked even more gorgeous. Dressed in white and with big feathered wings, she reminded a beautiful swan. In her eyes was reflected the purity of her soul, her faint smile was fascinating and there was no more trace of anguish or despair in her whole figure. There was something mythical and mysterious about her and it was charming Caleb even more. No wonder he fell for that girl practically from the first day they met.

After the transformation was over Cornelia softly descended on the ground. She was feeling great might and force inside her, she was even afraid that might not be able to control all that enormous magical power, but she had made her choice and there was no way back. The most difficult part with returning the spell was over and now she was only to fight with Ursula, disarm her and take revenge on herself and her friends.

«The game is over, Ursula! » she said and her silver voice, which now sounded more powerful and confident, echoed in every corner of the underground cave (that was probably because of the spell's power) «Surrender, you lost this battle»

It was quite obvious that the evil sorceress was dumbfounded and even frightened with the fact that her rival got possession over the power of the spell but she tried to seem imperturbable. «Never draw such hasty conclusions, dear heart» she replied to the guardian and a malicious smirk distorted her face «Yes, I admit that I lost the great power of the spell and it's now on your side, but I am still mighty and have my basic force and I am not going to surrender to such nonentities like all of you. And all your virtues, Cornelia, are not stronger than my desire to possess Meridian and my dreams of world domination. I've spent so many years to obtain them, I wanted to use you get power over the ancient spell and the Heart of Kandrakar and you will not make me surrender. I will fight and we'll see who lost this battle»

With those high-flown words the witch directed her only left but very powerful weapon – the golden trident – at Cornelia and shot a strong energetic blast at her.

The Earth guardian didn't move, just when the blast approached her pretty close she made a circle with her arms and put her palms in parallel with the floor, right towards the dark stream of energy.

The four other girls and Caleb held their breath… Right when the stream of the evil power was a few inches from Cornelia's hands, she suddenly let out a dazzling blast of silver-white light from the surface of her palms to meet Ursula's trident's rays. The stream of her power was much wider and mightier than Ursula's, so it just simply consumed the spurt of black light and continued it way towards the witch. A second more and Cornelia's blast of power hit the evil sorceress strongly and knocked her down, making her fly far backwards and hit against the back wall. The space shuddered when Ursula's massive body hit against the cold stone of the wall and her beast-like cry of pain and curse to the fair-haired guardian filled the air, making the guys' hearts beat slower from horror.

The four girls and Caleb gasped in unison and Cornelia looked at her hands in astonishment – she could never believe she would be able to cope with such a great power. It was the first time ever during their entire prolonged battle when the girls could at least somehow beat and enervate. It wasn't the end yet and still a lot of efforts had to be made but the first step towards victory had been made and Cornelia was confident she would take revenge for her friends and redeem her fault for nearly killing them while being under control of evil force.

Ursula was half-lying on the ground beside the wall she had hit against a few seconds ago and rubbing the large bruise on her ugly fat arm. She was not so much suffering from pain as from resentment, her grand ambition was hurt and although she knew that the ancient power of the spell was much mightier than her own and she had very little chance to win, she didn't want to surrender. Her hatred to those insolent paltry teenage girls (especially the blonde one, her former victim) and the bold and daring guy, who mixed all her cards increased ten times and she was ready to destroy the whole world to get rid of them. She slowly stood up and looked daggers at the beautiful swan-like guardian in white attires, who was standing right opposite to her and lighting up her dark shelter with her inner light.

«I'll destroy you, little rotter! » she screamed insanely and threw myriads of steel sharp thorns, which somehow appeared in her hand, at Cornelia.

Cornelia was now more confident with managing her new power. She again stretched her arms forward and a kind of invisible ultrasonic wave came from the tips of her fingers. The invisible ripple moved to meet the steel thorns, and when they came through it, all of the sharp pieces of metal without rest turned into thin light white feathers, that slowly fell on the ground.

Ursula gritted her teeth – she knew that now the privilege was now on her enemies' side.

Cornelia smiled faintly to herself. She made some manipulations with hands and sent mental signals to the source of her power (the blue gem in her diadem started to glow bright red). In a second a circle of silver-white flashing flames appeared around her.

_On the hills the fires burned at midnight_

_Superstition plagued the air_

_Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight_

_The stars are out and magic is here…_

The Earth guardian made a jerky movement and the white flames rose in the air and surrounded the witch. They sunk into her disgusting black tentacles giving her an electrical charge and the walls again shuddered from her horrible scream.

Ursula glared at the hateful guardian again and he insane burning green eyes met with azure crystal-pure eyes of Cornelia. How could that wretched girl harm such a mighty witch again? Ursula was breathing deeply and furiously and seemed to want to murder the blonde with her single detesting stare.

«You know you have no chances, Ursula» Cornelia repeated slightly screwing up her eyes «Surrender and give up your power willingly or it will be worse for you» her words were full of hatred towards the evil enchantress but sounded rather calm, although within her soul was an unspeakable emotional flow, strong and indomitable like fire. Only God knows what was happening inside her heart at that moment. Cornelia was confident in her powers and she strongly decided that she wouldn't let anybody else suffer from villainies of that woman hungry for power.

Ursula made one step towards Cornelia but there was still a big distance between them (they were standing on the opposite sides of the premises all time during the battle) and pressed the trident tighter in her hand. «You won't make me give up! » she muttered maliciously through clenched teeth and then said so loudly, that the ceiling shuddered slightly and tiny stones fell down from it: «I admit I have lost the _battle_ for the power of the spell, but in this _war _I will be the winner! »

All of a sudden the witch stuck her trident into the dry soil with its jags and at that juncture a cloud of ash-black smoke encircled its handle. She started stirring the cloud, which immediately turned into a real whirlpool of mysterious streams of dark energy, with the trident like soup is stirred with a spoon, and the whirlpool started to get bigger and darker. Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Caleb, who were all staying aloof and were watching the fight without action and even Cornelia, whose confidence was already shaken a little, were all watching Ursula's motions with bewilderment and fear and wondered what she was going to do.

By that time the black whirlpool had become bigger and a lightening, which suddenly appeared in the air, struck into the middle of it. A burst of thunder was audible. «Come to me, my great power! Destroy that show-off guardian and give me back all my might! » the sorceress cried while stirring the back-whole-like cloud. «I summon all the evil of Meridian, come to me from every remote corner of this land and help me in this final battle! I summon you, the dark power of all the villains ever existed in Meridian! » she cried triumphantly and her thunder-like voice made the guys' blood freeze. Then the enchantress started to mutter something incomprehensible and unclear – it was a magic spell, which Ursula had never used before and had been saving for a special occasion. But this occasion came and Ursula decided to use her secret trump. With her own powers combined with all the evil of Meridian the woman was sure she would defeat Cornelia with her new power and the other guardians with the Heart of Kandrakar.

As she pronounced the magical words, the walls stared to shudder slightly and tiny stones on the ground started to shiver. The girls were looking around the cave with their breath held and had a feeling that something huge was about to break in that stone room. Little by little invisible streams of transparent gas were coming to the big black twirling cloud of light and dissolved in it, joining together. A malicious grin appeared on Ursula's face as she became more and more powerful…

That time in the prison of Kandrakar

Ursula's summons penetrated in every corner of the land of Meridian and even to the prison of Kandrakar. Something strange and uneasy filled the air and Ursula's spell was attracting evil forces from every cell of the jail like a magnet.

Phobos glanced at small pieces of rock and tiny stones, which started to shudder on the ground because of slight underground tremors cause by the witch's power and then at dark, hardly visible streams of energy, which we floating from the premises to Ursula's dark secret shelter.

«That's her, she's back…» he muttered to himself screwing up his eyes and staring at the opposite wall through jail bars formed from blue magical energy.

Cedric, who was now nothing more than a small snake-like disgusting creature (**A/N:** **referring to the show, at the end of season 1, Cedric was turned into a tiny snake**) gingerly crawled out from the dark depth of the prison cell and dared to ask shyly his master: «Who is back, Sire? »

«Shut up, Cedric, and don't annoy me! » the former prince snapped rudely at his worthless vassal, but after calming down a little explained: «Ursula, my old acquaintance. She never left her dreams about gaining the power. After I used that witch's magical powers I didn't need her anymore and now, after my failure she seemed to decide to assume the throne of Meridian at any cost. What a woman! » a tiny smirk appeared on his face as he recalled his former companion on gaining the power. «Ursula must be fighting with the guardians, those damned insolent girls, who managed to dethrone me, now. Ursula is summoning he evil powers from entire Meridian, that means her own power is not enough. »

He fell silent for a second.

«But all her piteous efforts are vain» he added to himself «Those girls are strong, much stronger than they seem, and if they managed once to defeat such a powerful ruler as _me_, Ursula will never cope with them! »…

Back at Ursula's underground shelter

…More and more dark streams were surrounding the trident's handle and penetrating inside it and guys realized with horror _what_ the sorceress was doing. But it was too late.

Ursula finished her spell and when the evil forces of Meridian joined her, she very quickly and suddenly directed the shining trident at Cornelia, who was standing motionlessly. Right at that second the black whirlpool turned into a powerful stream of dark light, ran through the trident and rushed to Cornelia with incredible speed.

Everything happened very quickly. Caleb wanted to jump to meet the rushing power thus protecting his beloved, but it was late. The thick spurt of light rushed the big distance of the room in less than one second and hit in Cornelia's palms, which she had managed to put forward.

The guys gasped and their hearts sank. They thought that the giant stream of power would destroy their friend in no time, but to their surprise and joy they noticed, that Cornelia was alive. She gritted her teeth, drops of cold sweat appeared on her high forehead, sharp pain was piercing her entire body and it was very hard to resist, but somehow she could retain the rushing dark stream with her open palms. After a few seconds the guardians noticed a tiny layer of shining and incredibly pure bright light between Cornelia's palms and Ursula's black light. The Earth guardian was making large efforts to press the stream of dark energy and was using all her new mighty power, but it was not that easy to withstand Ursula's own magical powers with all the evil force of meridian in addition. Cornelia was concentrated as ever. For the first time in her life her body, spirit, heart and mind were working in such unison. Cornelia closed her eyes and inwardly merged her soul with the power of the spell. The pure power of her maiden heart merged with the great force of the ancestors' spell and the energy of her brain cells and that led to noticeable progress. The layer of silver soft light started to get bigger and move forward, pressing the dark stream of light back to the witch's trident.

Ursula, who was absolutely sure in her victory, was astonished; she could never think that that blonde Earth girl could have such a giant power. But despite anything she didn't want to surrender, so the sorceress strained every nerve and the power source and her dark light spurt increased in size and pressed Cornelia's white light a little.

«What the hell are we standing here doing nothing!? » Will suddenly cried when she realized her friend needed help. «We must help her! »

The other three guardians and Caleb looked at her and bethought suddenly. The whole spectacle of Cornelia's new transformation and her whole fight with Ursula astonished them so much that they completely forgot that they needed to act and were just staring dumbly at the whole scene. But when Will turned them back to reality all of them realized their mistake and tried to correct it.

Without losing other precious minute the four girlfriends rushed to the fair-haired guardian. Will held out the Heart of Kandrakar and a dazzling bright pink beam of light let out from the crystal illuminating the underground cave. The light softly shrouded Will's hands and a bright ray of it fell on Cornelia's hands joining her silver stream of light. Taranee let out a stream of burning flames from the tips of her fingers, which also immediately joined the white stream of good power and imparted a slightly orange hue to it. Hay Lin let out a blast of wind from the middle of her palm and it also winded round the stream of the guardians' complex power. In conclusion Irma added a strong spurt of water to the silver stream. Cornelia looked back at her friends and although every cell of her body was incredibly intense, she smiled slightly to them in gratitude for their support. When the light of Heart of Kandrakar and elemental powers of the guardian joined Cornelia's new power it was easier for her to resist the evil sorceress and her stream of black energy was pressed for about half way.

Caleb was still standing aloof unable to do anything. He didn't have any magical powers and without them he couldn't at least somehow help his beloved Cornelia. Although it was him, who did the most important thing in the whole battle – appealing to Cornelia's soul and turning her back from her monstrous state – he thought it was not enough. Caleb had never really wanted before to have any magical powers but now he regretted greatly he was not a magician or a wizard. Now he didn't even have any weapons and could do nothing to help and the young warrior felt more useless than ever. His only wish was to help his girlfriend defeat that inhuman beast and he was ready to give away anything just to get any source of power.

Cornelia noticed that and bright gleam appeared in her heavenly eyes. She slowly looked around the premises and her eyes started to glow soft silver light from inside. Myriads of some kind of tiny parts all around the cave, which were not visible before, suddenly started to sparkle and glow shimmering white. Cornelia seemed to affect the tiny fragments with her gaze and they started to rise in the air and gather together in a shining cloud like at summon of some invisible power. The blonde gazed at the cloud of glowing splinters in the air for a few more seconds and they started to form into something of certain shape. After a second everybody saw that the fragments turned into a beautiful large white sword, which seemed to be glowing from inside. With her new power Cornelia had brought together all the tiny pieces of steel which remained from Caleb's sword, which Ursula had destroyed at the very beginning of the battle.

Led by Cornelia's telekinetic power, the sword floated in the air and softly descended in Caleb's hands. The rebel looked at the Earth guardian a bit inquiringly and she nodded slightly in response. Caleb came up closer to the blonde angel and deposited the blade of the sword in the mutual energy stream. The power of the magic weapon combined with his chivalrous spirit and joined the power of silver light. As the white glowing stream became more mighty it pressed more Ursula's dark spurt and there was less than half way to go to consume the dark force completely. It was a very intense battle, the confrontation of two enormous powers: the dark and the bright one.

«No! » Ursula muttered to herself in rage as she understood she had no chances. She made all possible efforts and tried to use all the power she possessed, but the combined power of the five guardians and the warrior were now much stronger than all her magic spells, ruses and deceits.

«Cornelia, do it, there's not much left » Will said to the blonde beside her to encourage her. There was really not a very big part of dark light stream, which separated Ursula and Cornelia's magic light. The Earth guardian strained every cell of her brain and tried to concentrate on her source of power but she needed some kind of incentive to help her let out all her hidden inner energy.

Caleb wanted to help his love as much as possible and support her. «You _can_ do it Cornelia, I know it » he said to her softly «You're strong, you will defeat that witch. You are strong, Cornelia and you never give up, that's why I fell in love with you. Try and you will do it because I believe in you» there was such warm affection and sincerity in his words and genuine belief in his emerald eyes that Cornelia's heart melted. «Cornelia,_ I love you_» he added looking straight in her deep ocean eyes.

«I love you too» the guardian whispered smiling softly before suddenly opening her large white swan wings…

That was it, Caleb's confession became to her that stimulus, which let her release her full power. At that very moment, Cornelia's whole figure started to emit rays of dazzling silver light, which at one second filled the whole room and illuminated its every corner. A strong blast of wind somehow burst into the premises and disarranged her hair and attire. Myriads of light white feathers flew at Ursula and the large spurt of soft silver light, which was now a real unruly flow, in a moment consumed the stream of dark energy and struck Ursula with all its force. The jolt was so strong that in spite of all Ursula's resistance, it knocked her down and the endless stream of light continued surrounding her like wiping away all her evil power. Cornelia went on sending energy waves from the tips of her fingers and the light from the blue gem in her diadem increased her power. The guardians and Caleb watched this incredible spectacle motionlessly.

The evil sorceress was yelling and roaring but the game was over for her. Eventually, her golden trident didn't bear the attack and crumbled into million pieces, which simply disappeared in the air or were consumed by Cornelia's stream of light. That was Ursula's last source of power and it was now exterminated. The ominous enchantress lost all her magical power and even her octopus tentacles grew smaller – she couldn't now do any harm to anybody.

When the main mission was accomplished and Ursula's powers were destroyed, the great power of the spell started to leave Cornelia. When the stream of dazzling silver light destroyed the trident and eliminated all the evil power in that cave, it turned around and flew from the Earth guardian to the ancient scroll, which was still lying on the ground. The glowing stream penetrated into the paper and in the next second the document just vanished in the air – there was now no remains of it. The power of the spell of the ancestors was the strongest and the greatest in the entire world of magic but it was also nondurable. It served both to powers of evil (when Cornelia was tuned into a monster) and good and now its mission in the world was over and it disappeared – forever and without rest.

Right when the paper was dissolved in the air there was the last bright flash, which covered Cornelia's figure, and when it was gone, the Earth guardian fell on the ground feebly. She was again wearing her common guardian's outfit, her little colourful wings took place of the full-length sawn feather wings and there was no diadem on her head. Her extra power was gone and she turned to her usual state of the Earth guardian.

Her friends surrounded her and helped her to get up. Cornelia felt very weak after the enervating battle but she was happy that she managed to redeem her fault and defeat Ursula, who had brought so many adversities to all of them. Their foe was now unarmed and the great fight between powers of good and evil came to an end, at least this time...

**Well, this is it. I'm planning to post a few more chaps. The battle for the power of the spell is over, but Ursula is still alive. Will the guardians be able to escape from her underground labyrinth? Find out in the next chap! Please, send your reviews, they're always welcome and no flames! Kisses!**


	10. Written in the stars

**Hey, guys! ****Once again huge thanks to all of my reviewers (especially to those who has reviewed every chapter). I'm awfully sorry it took me soooo long to update! So, will the guardians be able to get away from Ursula's secret shelter before it's too late? Go on and read to find out) Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Written in the stars

**The chapter is named after the song by Blackmore's night, the lyrics of which are partially used here.**

_Once written in the stars _

_A pathway set in stone,_

_A candle in the night_

_To guide your way back home._

_Then somewhere in your memory_

_Calling from afar…_

_It's daring you to see_

_What it is that's written in the stars..._

Everything seemed to be over.

Ursula soon recovered a little from the great strike and tried to grope her trident to attack again, but with no use – the magical weapon was gone. She became very nervous and started shaking her hands brokenly, but there was no magic power in her entire being. Cornelia's sonic blast exterminated all Ursula's dark magic abilities and she really had no chances now. Even her scary octopus tentacles were now not that huge and couldn't do any harm to anybody.

The witch went on trying desperately to let out at least a tiny stream of black light from the tips of her fingers for a few more seconds but eventually realized that the game was over for her.

«My power, my precious power… » she whispered weakly to herself in a dispirited hoarse voice «My precious power! No! » she cried suddenly like insane and that made everybody shudder «NO! » she yelled once more furiously and in rage fistcuffed the wall of her underground lair.

That was the last straw. The walls of the premises, which have already been quite damaged in the whole furious battle, didn't sustain this last little strike. The walls started to shudder frighteningly and stones and pieces of rock began to fall down from the ceiling. Everything was about to collapse.

«Guys, it's going to collapse! » Will cried in panic «We must get out of here! »

But the heavy iron door, which separated everybody who was in that underground cave with outer world, was still closed. And the walls and ceiling continued shaking and dust and frightening sound of falling rock filled the air.

«Heart, help me! » the red-haired leader summoned to the magic crystal and held it out. A shining electric bolt of lightening let out of it and hit the metal door with all its strength breaching it all the way through.

A little hole was formed in the shining iron but it still wasn't big enough for the guys to escape. Then Caleb grabbed his wonderful sword and in one moment cleaved the door making the opening bigger. «Quick! » he commanded to the girls and they swiftly flew out of the hateful underground cave, Caleb followed them without delay…

«No! » Ursula roared once again. She was still sitting hopelessly on the floor trying to get over the loss of her power and the crush of her desired and everything was collapsing around her. «I've lost to you but you either won't get out of here… _alive_! » she cried madly when the guys were escaping, grabbed a little magic bottle with strange grayish-green potion inside – the last magic item that remained intact by chance – and furiously threw it after the guardian through the broken door before the opening was completely obstructed with fallen stones. Ursula immediately leaped up and rushed to the exit, but it was too late – he was bricked in her own shelter…

As for the bottle, it fell on the ground and broke; the liquid was immediately absorbed in the soil and the vapour of it in form of dark steam rose up into the air and followed the guardians along the tunnel. This potion was not really powerful and the possibility of being buried alive in Ursula's underground labyrinth was much more terrible.

The five guardians flew and Caleb ran along the long winding tunnel as fast as they could and everything was collapsing in the left, on the right, behind and in front of them.

Soon they arrived at the bifurcation which, as you can remember, constituted three tunnels.

«What?! Three tunnels?! » Cornelia was in confusion. She hadn't seen how Ursula brought her to her refuge and couldn't imagine that it was a real labyrinth.

«Ok, guys, I hope any of you remember which one is right? » Hay Lin asked the rest of the team trying not to show her disturbance, thought the Air guardian tried to stay calm, she was frightened to death as everything was collapsing behind and around the guys and every second was precious, and she had no idea what to do.

Will, Irma and Caleb shook their heads. They were too hurrying to the place to save Cornelia so they didn't pay much attention to those "trivial details".

«No! That's the end! We're gonna die! » Irma instantly hit in panic as usual (although all six of them were in panic they didn't show it as much as the Water guardian). A giant stone fell down from the vault of the tunnel just a half-step away from Irma (as if to confirm Irma's words), but luckily the guardian managed to jump aside screaming. She wasn't hurt but this incident influenced her shattered nerves. «You see that! We'll all die! » she screamed pointing at the fallen rock.

While all of this was going on Taranee left her friends and was quickly examining each of the tunnels. She remembered about the clue she had left there before (**haha, you didn't think I would remember about it?)** and knew it was going to save them now. Just as she saw her symbol of a Fire guardian on a wall at the entrance of one of the tunnels (it was still on its old place) she cried to the others: «Come here, guys, that's the right one! »

The four other girls and Caleb immediately rushed to her but they were confused and had a question "How do you know that?" written on their faces, so the Fire guardian explained. «This is the sign; I left it on our way here so now we can indicate the right one » she said pointing at the small triangle engraved in the stone.

«Tar, you're a genius! » Irma exclaimed with joy and hugged her friend. The hope that she wouldn't die really gladdened her.

Will took the responsibilities of a leader. «Less talk, more action, guys! » she hurried her friends as everything kept collapsing behind them. «Come on, we have little time left! »

And she flew into the tunnel. The girls obediently followed her and Caleb ran as fast as he could after them.

This tunnel was even worse because it was narrower than the previous one, which was troubling the guys' escape, and much darker. So Will flew the first holding out the Heart of Kandrakar and at least somehow illuminating the tunnel with its faint pink light. Then went Cornelia, who was detonating and spreading the stones that were falling from the ceiling in front of them thus clearing their way. Right after her went Caleb with Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin and behind them rushed the dark smoke of the potion and the rocks were falling down with deafening crash and clouds of dust were rising completely immuring the way to Ursula's dark lair. The atmosphere was more than intense and those few minutes they had left before the final crush of the underground empire were the climax of their whole escape.

_Once written in the stars_

_A pathway set in stone,_

_A candle in the night_

_To guide your way back home…_

All of a sudden a large and heavy stone collapsed from the vault right above Caleb. One more second and it could have simply squash him like an insect but in the last tiny moment Cornelia managed to descend on the ground in front of her beloved and make the falling piece of rock explode right before it hit Caleb. Instantly after that incident without waiting any more minute the two of them rushed ahead to escape from the evil spirit chasing them.

«Cornelia, » Caleb looked up at his bright angel while running «Thank for saving my life» sincere gratitude was shining in his emerald eyes.

The Earth guardian, who was flying with the other girls, looked down at him «You're always welcome» she replied with a faint smile «I've nearly lost you once, I can't lose you again! »

_Then somewhere in your memory_

_Calling from afar_

_It's daring you to see_

_What it is that's written in the stars..._

Soon the guys got out of this narrow tunnel right into another one (as it was said before Ursula's secret shelter was a real Minotaur's maze) which was straighter and wider than the previous one but the time left was still inexorably little.

Irma lingered a little and created a water barrier behind them to delay the collapse. This helped a little but she was nearly flattered by falling stones – fortunately Hay Lin managed to grab her and pull her ahead.

There were not yet all the troubles. The fallen pieces of rock obstructed the way of the travelers, but Cornelia managed to breach that barrier all the way through with her magical powers supported with her rage.

So their journey was continuing and had fewer chances to escape with every single second.

The large wide tunnel was long but for the guys, whose live were hanging by a thread, it seemed endless. They got further and further but the tunnel still extended meters away.

«Are you sure we're going the right way? » Cornelia asked the others nervously while flying as her panic increased «Where is the exit?! »

Right at that moment Caleb saw the saving stairway they were approaching.

«Look, the stairway! » the young rebel cried happily «Quick! Let's get there! »

Without losing a second the whole gang dashed to the stone stairway as fast as they could. It was their only chance.

The guardians flew up above the stairway and Caleb up the steps which were crumbling down right behind him. Destruction went forward headily and soon the dilapidated steps collapsed straight beneath the guy's feet. Caleb nearly fell down into the dark abyss of obscurity beneath the stairway where stones were falling down, but luckily Cornelia had time to grab his hand thus saving his life once again. Will grabbed his other hand and the two girls carried him up in the air as the staircase was now completely destroyed.

Higher and higher they went leaving the ominous underground kingdom with all its dangerous secrets below. Everything there turned into chaos, destruction didn't spare anything. There was now no trace of long winding tunnels which could so easily confuse a wayfarer, Ursula's secret cave and the endless staircase. Rocks and stones were loudly caving in obstructing all the ways and destroying the toil of so many years of the offcast witch. But this great crash still wasn't the final salvation for the six young warriors. The dark smoke spirit, Ursula's last curse, was still chasing them and the road to final freedom and safety was still very long.

The guardians were swiftly flying up the vertical aisle when new troubles approached – a large stone fell down into the aisle from above and was nearing the girls to crush them. Cornelia exploded the stone into smaller pieces but as the vertical aisle was rather narrow she couldn't move them away and small pieces of rock continued falling rapidly and this could as yet hurt the girls badly.

Then Hay Lin had a plan. She blew with all her air power and wind started to raise the stones up the aisle again. «Well done, Hay Lin! » the others cried happily. So, they went on flying up for some mote time (Hay Lin going the first and blowing up the stones, then Irma and Taranee and then Will and Cornelia carrying Caleb together) and then finally flew out of the hole in the ground of the small cave (**which was already not an underground one but standing on earth level and which was the entrance to Ursula's lair as you can remember from Chapter 4**).

The six finally stood on their feet after a long flight. It was so good to feel hard soil again but it was not yet the time to relax. Again a large stone fell from the vault of this small likeness of cave right above the guys' heads and could have had fatal consequences if Taranee hadn't managed to surround herself and her friends with a protective field of fire. The stone hit against the fire bubble and was destroyed by it and none of the young people were hurt.

The gang ran to the exit from the cave obstructed with a large piece of rock as quickly as they could and tried to move it away before they were completely out of time. «Wait! » Cornelia commanded and put her palms to the stone surface trying to explode it from inside with her magic power. The stone turned out to be a hard one and didn't want to crumble so the four other girls without saying a word to each other applied their powers to the rock.

Under the influence of the power of five the disobedient stone exploded and opened the way out.

It was now the matter of one second. Only one step separated the guys from final freedom or eternal oblivion. Behind them everything was collapsing and turning into a silent grave and in front of them was the big shining world they had the very last chance return to. It was the last point. The cave was about to collapse burying everything underneath its ruins. The cloud of dark smoke ready to consume everything on its way was already right behind their back. There was no way back. They couldn't linger any more. Everything would be decided with one second's action…

«Jump! » Caleb cried and he and the five girls put their last weak efforts together and jumped forward as far as they could before everything happened…

_Still written in the stars_

_And written in your eyes_

_The prophecy fulfills_

_The dream that never dies…_

_A shooting star lights up the night_

_While the earth stands still_

_And somehow we lose sight_

_While following what's written in the stars..._

It was more like an explosion rather than a collapse. The girls were lying on the ground faces downwards and covering their heads with their hands in order to protect themselves from small stones which were thrown off in the landside. Caleb, who was lying next to his beloved, protected her from pieces of rock with his own body. The tiny cave-like entrance to Ursula's underground kingdom collapsed causing loud thunder-like noise and large clouds of dust.

The dark-grey spirit of mist rose from the ruins, took the shape of some kind of ugly bird's head and disappeared in the air eternally – its weak power came to an end before it managed to hurt anybody. That was how the last Ursula's evil attempt came to grief. There was nothing left from her secret shelter, just a small heap of stone reminded that such amazing magi events had once taken place there. The six adventurers were now finally safe.

When everything was over the five guardians and the rebel leader started to stand up and shake off the dust.

«Is everybody alright? » Will asked to make sure that nobody was hurt.

«Apparently yes» Taranee answered adjusting her glasses and looking round the entire group.

Irma rose on her feet and started to shake off the dust from her now dirty and crumpled skirt. «I can't believe it's all over, finally over» she sighed with relief.

«Yeah, » Hay Lin added «In one day we seem to have done more than in a whole month of fighting with Phobos! And I've nearly got out of the habit of being a guardian! »

«We should better go away from here» said Caleb helping Cornelia to get up «It might be unsafe»

The guardians thought that Caleb was right and soon all the six started to abandon the wasteland moving towards the point where the land rose up steeply and where the forest began.

On that small hill not far from the trees Blunk was sitting. He had been sitting there since Will ordered him to wait and fidgeting nervously. He was very anxious about the guys and even had tried for several times to go into the cave and help them, but Will's prohibition and his own fear stopped him every time. Eventually, after a few hours of agonizing expectation he saw the guys jumping out of the collapsing cave but he didn't venture to run closer to them before everything was truly over. Generally, that desert-like area seemed spooky and unsafe to the little green creature, so he preferred to stay next to next to the forest where he could hide in case of danger. So Blunk didn't move from his place, although he was very nervous and worried, before the guys approached him themselves.

But when they went up the small hill and were in a safe distance from the ruins of Ursula's former shelter, Blunk could finally five free play to his emotions. He started skipping and jumping around gesticulating, grabbing the guys by their legs to make sure they were alive and unhurt and shouting out different exclamations of how worried he had been and how happy he was now that everything was over and they could finally go home.

He demanded the guys to tell him everything that happened when they got to Ursula's secret refuge, but was suddenly interrupted by some kind of strange thud. The guardians and Caleb turned back and saw a purple cloud mysteriously appearing in the air. As the cloud grew bigger the Oracle came out of it and stepped on the ground.

«Oracle! » they gasped in surprise.

«I came here, guardians, to congratulate you» the man explained slowly «You've just completed a very important mission. Ursula was a dangerous enemy, in some way she might have been even worse than Phobos»

«But why hadn't you informed us about her existence earlier, before she captured Cornelia? » Will asked «Maybe if we had attacked her first, took her unawares, all of these terrible things wouldn't have happened? »

«It's not that easy, Will» the man shook his bald head «The Council of Kandrakar had known about Ursula even before Phobos sat on the throne of Meridian. But after this unfortunate event she suddenly vanished and nobody knew where she was and what she was planning. We had another important aim – to defeat Phobos and his army, and gradually everybody forgot about the witch. We didn't have any information and not one living soul heard anything about her for a very long time, so we couldn't expect the sudden attack. That's why we couldn't warn you. Thanks to Yan Lin you found out about her evil intentions and came on time to save your friend and whole Meridian »

«Did Ursula die under the blockage? » Cornelia asked in shivering voice.

«No, somehow she managed to survive» the Oracle replied. «But this won't help her much. She's now under guard in prison of Kandrakar, in the same place where her ex-partner is kept. She had lost all her magical powers and without them she won't live too long. Her end is already defined. »

«Yeah, I don't envy Ursula's plight condition! » Irma noticed quietly.

«Thanks you for informing us, Sir» Caleb said respectfully «What must we do now? »

«This mission is over, Caleb, but there will be a lot more in the future» said the Oracle «I just want you and the guardians always to be ready to fight for freedom and justice. Most unexpected things can happen in the most unexpected time so you mustn't forget about your duty of being the protectors of the Veil of Meridian. I suppose the young ladies have been wondering if help of the Guardians of the Veil would still be needed after defeating Phobos» he turned to the girls «So I say to you, girls, that your help will always be necessary»

«That's exactly what we were talking about this very morning» Taranee remembered «We were wondering if we were still guardians and whether we would fight against the evil again and today's events gave us the straight answer to all of our questions! »

«I'm glad you realized it» the Oracle smiled and turned around to go «There will always be enough work for the guardians while there is at least a little evil left in Meridian (and in the world). And presumably, it will be a very long time till all of it disappears irrevocably» he added looking back at the guys. Then he stepped into his purple cloud that had again appeared above the ground and evaporated in the air.

The guys kept looking for some time at the point where the cloud had just disappeared when Cornelia suddenly fell on her knees and burst out crying. It was a little nervous breakdown. She had been forcing herself to remain calm but couldn't get over the experiences and sufferings of and broke out in tears. She still saw clearly in front of her eyes every detail of how she had been fighting against her own friends and she felt guiltier than ever.

The girls surrounded her. «Cornelia, what's with you? Dear, what happened? » they asked in worried voices.

«I can't forgive myself…» the Earth guardian whispered between sobs «I signed that document, I did it _on my own will, _I betrayed you! … How could I believe Ursula?.. I was fighting against you, I could kill you! I will never forgive myself… »

«The matter is in her nerves, she's weak after everything that has happened» Caleb explained. He helped his beloved to get up and calm down a little. He hugged her tightly and she kept sobbing quietly on his chest. «Shh, it's alright now» he said softly «It's over now, please don't worry. We'll never come back here again, you won't see her again»

«Cornelia, you need to speak out» Taranee advised «Tell us how Ursula deceived you, tell us everything. We are sure there's no your fault, you were _made_ to do it»

«Speak out, Corny, don't bear such a heavy burden on your heart» Hay Lin said.

«We'll go Mrs. Lin now» Will smiled «They're right, it will be easier if you share your experiences with us»

Cornelia nodded and slowly started to tell her friends how she found herself in Ursula's dark lair and what awful things she had told her, failing to mention about the most painful moments of Caleb's false betrayal. She really felt better after pouring her heart but still considered herself a traitor. And the girls in their turn told Cornelia that Ursula had been cooperating with Phobos before he stood her up and that she needed an innocent loving heart like Cornelia's to make things work as she wanted. Cornelia started to value the girls' friendship and Caleb's love even more after they had told her how worried all of them were about her sudden disappearance and how hastily they set off to save her not even caring about the great risk and came to hate Ursula even more after she had heard ancient malicious intentions to use her as a bait for evil power.

While she was peaking out, Will opened a portal to Earth and the six travelers and Blunk stepped inside it leaving that lifeless, forgotten by God place in silence for centuries and centuries of unknown existence…

**Yes, that is it! It was pretty a long chapter anyway. I know it might be not my most successful chap since there was a lot of action and it would better look on screen rather than on paper, but I tried to do my best and I really hope you liked it! So, there's gonna be one more final chapter and this story is over! Please, stay with me to the end! And now click the little purple button down there and tell me what you think! I really need to know your opinion)) Kisses!**


	11. Nothing on Earth could come between them

**Hey, guys! Sorry for such a long delay, I've been busy with my other stories. Once again, thanks to all of those who reviewed! And here goes the very last chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!))**** Please, review!**

Chapter 11: Nothing on Earth could come between them

_For nothing this wide universe I call,_   
_Save thou, my rose; in it thou art my all._  
_ (W. Shakespeare)_

After the big events of that day the six exhausted guys went to the "Silver dragon" to inform Mrs. Lin that they were alright, that the foe had been defeated and to tell her everything in detail.

The kind old lady had been sitting in the kitchen (she had closed the restaurant for all the customers that day) and waiting for the guys to return. The Lin family had always been outstanding for their optimism and presence of mind but now even merry Yan Lin was fretting. She was really worried for her young under wardships and although she believed in their powers, she was aware that nobody had managed to defeat Ursula yet. Most of all she wanted to help them somehow but there was nothing she could do but wait. Minutes seemed hours and hours seemed days to her before her granddaughter and her friends finally arrived.

«Thank heavens, you are alive! » the old lady exclaimed joyfully and towards the gang «And you've defeated Ursula! » she realized when she saw the rescued Cornelia.

«Yes, granny, we did it! » Hay Lin cried hugging her old grandmother «We'll tell you everything right now, it was _soooo_ dangerous! »

Mrs. Lin invited the tired guardians to sit at the table and made a hot medical drink for Cornelia to calm down – the girl was still trembling with horror and tried not to burst out crying again.

The old lady sat at the table with the girls and Caleb and asked them to tell her how they managed to fulfill such a difficult and dangerous mission. Irma, Will, Hay Lin and Taranee were still under impression of the great events of that day so they started telling the story of their victory in detail from the very beginning constantly interrupting each other.

And what about Blunk?

While the girls were informing Mrs. Lin with the details of the big battle, nobody really cared about him and he was completely left on his own devices. So, without losing time, the little green creature turned over the all the products he could find, heaped them up in a big bowl and then sat comfortably on the floor and started swallowing up the result of his culinary efforts with a big ladle. He couldn't seriously tell anything himself so he was just listening to the girls with genuine interest and got very proud of himself when the guardians mentioned him in their narration. He sometimes inserted such phrases as "Blunk help girls" or "Blunk smell underground portal" or "Will not let Blunk go with Caleb" or "Blunk worry about girls" and "Blunk cool guy!" and he generally thought that the girls managed to defeat the witch only thanks to his contribution.

Cornelia was staring at the table-board silently and from time to time sipping her sedative, she didn't utter a word during the whole conversation. There were too many thoughts and feelings from what she had gone through concentrated in her heart and she needed to think everything over.

Caleb either didn't say much, he entered the discussion only once or twice and the rest of the time he was silently looking at Cornelia, at her hands which were mechanically slightly twirling the mug with the drink while she was recalling the terrible moment of her betrayal again and again. More than anything in the world he wanted her to clam down, forget that grisly night and that monstrous woman, not to blame herself. He was gazing into her deep azure eyes which were motionlessly staring somewhere down and understood that she still couldn't forgive herself. T was not in Cornelia's nature to blame herself for so long, to torment herself with remorse but was the case when she considered herself a traitor and the reason of the friends' troubles. Although everything was over now, the blonde Earth guardian couldn't forgive herself for being so stupid to believe that witch and to sign the document _willingly. _She was sure that her friends would hate her and would never be able to pardon her completely although they had told her it was not her fault.

While Cornelia was deep in thoughts, her four girlfriends had already finished their story. They so much liked their roles of narrators that they started retelling the most emotional moments of the battle again.

«And then he said "If there is anything left from former Cornelia in this monster, recall me!" » Hay Lin started retelling her most favourite moment with her eyes wide opened. «It was deadly dangerous, but_ so _romantic! »

«And just with those words, the seashell where Cornelia's real soul was started to shiver. She recalled and responded Caleb! » Will continued. «And we immediately realized everything »

«If not this fact, we would have never discovered how to return our Cornelia » Taranee said in conclusion.

Cornelia raised her head for a moment and spoke for the first time during the whole conversation. «I will never be able to forgive myself» she said bitterly and hid her face in her hands «I've nearly done such a terrible thing! Only when I think about it my heart starts bleeding! I feel so guilty! » Caleb put his arm around Cornelia's shoulders to support her a little.

«Dear, nobody accuses you! » Mrs. Lin said softly. «It was Ursula, who did everything, and you were just a victim»

«Mrs. Lin's right, you've signed the paper in the state of affect» Will confirmed.

«Please, don't blame yourself» Taranee added.

But Cornelia couldn't put up with that. All those terrible images when her monster self was fighting against her friends made her feel again and again that it was her entire fault.

«But I've nearly killed you guys! » she exclaimed and looked with sorrow at the four girls «… and Caleb» she looked in the eyes of the one she loved.

«Well, yes, but then you saved us all! » Irma reminded. «You managed to turn the power of the spell to good and this was not easy! »

«We were all risking, but you most of all» the Fire guardian said «If not you, everything would have failed. Without you, we could do nothing, even with the Heart of Kandrakar»

«And it's such a pity that the power of the spell is lost forever» the Water guardian sighed. «The power of the spell, turned to good and combined with powers of the Heat of Kandrakar could remove all the evil from Meridian. And our victory on Ursula is mostly your merit, Corny» she added, forgetting that Cornelia didn't like being called that way.

«That's right» Hay Lin agreed «And each of us sitting here is sure for 200 that you never stopped loving Caleb, even when your monstrous aspect was fighting against him. Just look, Ursula was trying to do everything to separate you two: she hypnotized you with that music, she brought her to her secret "headquarters", she told you awful things about Caleb; finally, she made you sign the document and turned you into a monster. But this didn't bother you, you guys are still together! You're Romeo and Juliet; you'll love each other for the rest of your lives. Put up with it! » she smiled.

«Yeah, love is forever, at least in your case» Irma summarized with a romantic sigh.

«Hey, girl, just fall in love yourself and you'll understand that your second half is the centre of the world» Will turned to the Water guardian. «Tested on me! » she winked.

«You're talking about Mattie, right? » Irma grinned.

«Who else! » Will smiled jauntily.

Cornelia calmed down a little and Hay Lin's words even made her smile transiently. The Earth guardian turned to Caleb, she had so much to say to him and to beg his pardon for the biggest mistake of her life.

Mrs. Lin noticed that Caleb and Cornelia needed to say something personal to each other. And she quickly found a reason to divert the others.

«Uh, girls» she turned to the four chatting guardians. «I need a little help with the dishes, do you mind? »

«Sure» was the answer and the old lady smiled. Her trick worked.

When the girls went away to the cupboard to help Mrs. Lin to arrange the dishes on the shelves, Corny and Caleb stayed alone at the table. Now they could finally talk without curious witnesses.

«And I've always known that you'll never stop loving me» Caleb said to his beloved when he was sure there was nobody to eavesdrop and mock at them.

«I have also always known that you'll always love me, even when I'm a monster» the Earth guardian replied softly and Caleb took her hands in his. «It was so painful to hear what Ursula said, that I couldn't control myself and has done so many mistakes! » she added with pain remembering everything that had happened. «Gosh, just when I think I could kill you, my heart pours with blood. Will you ever be able to forgive me? »

Caleb touched Corny's cheek with his hand. «I have forgiven you for a million times» he said. «And you shouldn't blame yourself; it was not you who wanted to kill me, but a beast with no soul while your real soul was captured by that witch. So I can't blame you in anything, you has always loved me»

«Thanks for understanding, I really always have» Cornelia whispered looking into Caleb's emerald eyes.

That was such a romantic moment! Both of them were ready for a kiss, when they felt they were being watched by four pairs of curious eyes.

The Earth guardian and the rebel leader looked to check and blushed instantly. The girls were watching them all the time with their mouths opened with pleasure, when they got Mrs. Lin's trick. Even Mrs. Lin was looking at the young people smiling.

«Ah, l'amour, l'amour! » Hay Lin sighted romantically rolling her eyes.

«Hey, guys, » Irma turned sarcastically to the blushing couple «It's such a pity that Shakespeare is no more alive, or he would have written such a romantic play looking at you two that it surely would have eclipsed all his passed works about love! » she teased.

«Oh, stop that, please! » Caleb said helplessly standing up. He was red as a beetroot. «Why do you always do that, I wonder? »

«Come on, » Cornelia said smiling to Caleb, though she was also terribly embarrassed. «What do you want from them, they're our friends! »

«Aha, what else are friends for?! » the optimistic Air guardian said ironically.

«So, what if we all go out somewhere to celebrate our new victory on evil? » Will suggested. She thought it would be the best moment to change the topic to save poor Caleb and Cornelia from next in turn friendly teases.

«I love the idea! » the blonde quickly answered and thanked Will for saving with her eyes. Everybody nodded.

«So, where are we going? » Taranee asked «Maybe we'll have a smoothie? »

«We'll decide on our way» Will said. «Come on, guys»

«Is Caleb going? » Irma turned to him.

«Of course he is» Cornelia answered before Caleb could open his mouth.

«Sure, what would you do without me? » Caleb noticed.

«Ok, so come on. Bye, grandma! » Hay Lin said.

«Goodbye, Mrs. Lin thank you» the others said and went to the exit.

«Bye-bye and take care of yourself» the old lady said to them.

Blunk also wanted to go, but Mrs. Lin asked him to stay. The creature was going to take offence as usual, but Mrs. Lin let him rummage in the biggest trash bin and the monster forgot all his offences for the sake of such a big pleasure.

The company left the "Silver dragon" and went along the road. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin went a little ahead chatting lively and Caleb and Cornelia hindered a bit.

«So, what did Ursula exactly tell you about me? » Caleb asked the blonde going beside him.

«You know, » Cornelia said gently «It doesn't really matter now. I'm just happy that everything's over» she sighed with a smile.

«Yeah, me too» Caleb replied. The two lovers took each other by hand.

«And by the way, speaking about Shakespeare» the Earth guardian smiled after a small pause «Tu toujours sera mon seul Roméo» **(you will always be my only Romeo)** she said in French «Toujours, pour l'éternité» **(always, for the eternity)**

«Et tu toujours sera ma seule Juliette » **(and you'll always be my only Juliet) **the young warrior answered sweetly « Pour l'éternité»

The four guardians going ahead stopped and turned back to the couple. «Hey, love-birds, are you stuck there? » Will asked Corny and Caleb giggling.

«You're going or not? » Irma screwed up her eye.

«Yes, wait for us» both of them said in unison and quickly ran to overtake their friends.

So, all six of them continued going along the street lit up with the evening sunlight and everybody was totally happy. Cornelia and Caleb the most. Nothing on earth could come between them. No trials could separate two young hearts, because this was love and _love is forever…_

_Live, for the one I love_

_Love, as no one has loved_

_Give, asking nothing in return,_

_These two worlds tear us apart,_

_We're still together in my heart,_

_I want the world to hear my cry_

_And even if I have to die_

_Love will not die,_

_Love will change the world._

_Live, for the one I love_

_Love, as no one has loved_

_Give, asking nothing in return,_

_I'll love, until love wears me away,_

_I'll die and I now my love will stay,_

_And I know my love will stay…_

**The end**

**So, ****that it was, waiting for your reviews! I really hope I coped with this story cause I was trying to do my best!) So, since this one is finished, I'm gonna carry on with "Ghost of a rose" and I'll post up a new WITCH story soon, "The royal peasant girl". Hope you'll stay with me! Once again thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, I could have never done that without you! Leave you last comments for me and c ya!**

**Bye!**

**Always yours, Chelsea Wellhord aka FleurDeLaLune**


End file.
